


Damned, Scarred but Mended

by underdog008221



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Heartthrob, Insults, Kissing, Lust, Nudity, Revenge, Savage Tweek, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Stripper & Stripper Club, Twerking, Violence, anti-hero/anti-villain, cross-dressing, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog008221/pseuds/underdog008221
Summary: Tired of the divide between the Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals, Tweek quits the Freedom Pals to develop his own superhero ego and enlists an unlikely ally on various adventures. Little did he knows is that he unexpectedly draw attention from a villain who's behind the crimes and the split between two franchises.





	1. The Fall of Wonder Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or anything else. South Park belongs to the original owners, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.  
> Warning: contains OOC characters, cross-dressing, swearing, character bashing on Eric Cartman, Violence, slut-shaming, and any other contents considered inappropriate. Contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy), so if you hate Boy and Boy love, cross-dressing, or anything else according to the warning, then LEAVE THIS FANFICTION NOW!

Chapter 1: The Fall of Wonder Tweek

~At the Freedom Pals Lair (Token's house) ~

Third person's point of view

"Doctor Timothy, I want to quit the Freedom Pals," he announced to the Freedom Pals' leader, facing him. The wheelchaired psychic put his finger on his left side of his head, wearing a solemn look on his face. "I see, Wonder Tweek. What's your reason to do so?" He concerned, using his telepathic power.

"Well... Gah!" The blond boy uttered hesitantly, "It is my decision to choose and do so, nothing's intentional."

The strawberry blond nodded his head, never pressurizing him for other reasons.

"All right, then if that is the case," he confirmed, "You can still keep in touch with us or come back at any moment you yearn."

Tweek's point of view

Understanding what Doctor Timothy affirms, I thank him for accepting my departure from the Freedom Pals. Leaving outside slowly I look down at the ground. I may have regret declaring my farewell from the Freedom Pals. But, a part of me tells me otherwise. Ever since I walked out on the Coon and Friends because of the Coon's sucky franchise plan, my ex-boyfriend should've done the same. But, he chooses to stay just because he has his own movie. This is the point where we have some squabbles from Coonstragram to the first Civil War. The first Civil War is by far the worst which I lost to him. I fucking lost to him and I'll never forgive him for it. Afterward, I feel senses of doubts on everything about myself.

How I'm a sidekick/lap dog to him.

A liability to the Freedom Pals.

How it is my fault for this whole franchise clash.

Or how I couldn't live without him.

No matter how hard I train to catch up to him and my Freedom Pals members just deemed as useless. Grabbing the collar of my navy-blue sweatshirt, I grimace at it. He gave me his sweatshirt to wear for my costume when we were going to play superheroes as a duo. Not to mention, the color reminds me of him too much to bear. Rage unexpectedly awaken inside me, warming up my body to full degrees. Maybe he'll be better off past Wonder Tweek at all. In fact, Wonder Tweek don't need him anymore.

"Gah! Fine, if he chooses the franchise over me, then so be it!" I almost shouted, stomping morosely with my hands clutching into fists.

Third person's POV

Tweek heads to the gas station to buy a box of matches and gasoline. Once he got them, he takes a hike to a secluded forest. Throughout his trek, he comes upon a steep, rocky hill. He gulps, twitching at the top. Reluctant, he steps up to the pebbly slope one by one. Trailing along, he almost trips clumsily. With his hand slightly scraped, he willingly manages to pick himself up and keep going until he makes it to the peak. The summit looks breathtaking with an ample waterfall flowing down a river along the field of radiant wildflowers. It really calms him down to clear his mind, despite his caffeine obsession in addition to his anxiety. Inhaling the breeze, he kneels down to take off his brown gloves and blue headband. Stuffing his gloves into his pockets, he carefully buttons his sweatshirt and sets it down adjacent to the headband.

Tweek's point of view

I pull out the gasoline and immediately pour over the headband and the sweatshirt. The revolting smell of gasoline fills my nose up. Opening the box, I shakily strike the match. A spark of fire is lit up successfully. Dropping a single blazing match into these pile of costume pieces, I watch as the persona I'd built into becomes ash and dust. My eyes were watering suddenly to let out a sob. It is the end of Wonder Tweek.

No more civil wars anymore. The Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals may point the fingers and headbutt at each other whatever they're hungry for. Let it be the war of words until they can all crash and burn. Fine by me because it is clear that they don't care about being a superhero just to save lives; one thing they care about is themselves. This time I don't want to be a part of it.

No more him anymore. He can go make millions of dollars out of his franchise, shit on me and tell me to go fuck myself. Fine by me because I realize I'm not good enough for him; he did enjoy breaking my heart. In fact, we used to be a duo, however with us in two different sides, we're straight up enemies. Not some typical Romeo and Juliet bullshit. It's over between us.

Now I don't know them anymore. Everybody I know them as comrades were fading away in the blink of an eye. Especially him. My everything, best friend, and soul mate. If push comes to shove, I'll stay out of it. My last words to them are "I quit not out of cowardice; I quit because I'm done with everything."

Third person's POV

~Meanwhile at the Freedom Pals Lair (Token's house) ~

"What do you mean Wonder Tweek leaves Freedom Pals?!" An infuriated Mysterion exclaimed, "We're outnumbered without him!"

"As I'm about to announce, Wonder Tweek informs his exit already by choice," Doctor Timothy announced to the rest of the Freedom Pals members.

"But why?! He's the brains and heart of the Freedom Pals we ever have," Toolshed reasoned.

"I bet he's doing it for Super Craig. He still has feelings for that dick," Tupperware bitterly assumed, "After all, he's doing fine without him since our split from Coon and Friends."

"Now Freedom Pals, I told him that he can return any moment at his wills," reminded the psychic leader, "He never do anything underhanded." The remaining three superheroes nod at Doctor Timothy.

"You're right," agreed the raven-haired gadgeteer as he takes out his phone," In the meantime, I think I know someone we can turn to."

"Good idea," agreed with the cyborg," We'll take care of it tomorrow."


	2. Bringing the Avenger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone and the songs When You're Gone belongs to Avril Lavigne and Everybody Fool belongs to Evanescence.

Chapter 2: Bringing the Avenger!

~At Tweek's room~

Tweek's point of view

I am on the floor, strumming my guitar. I hummed along with the melody as my fingers pluck every string. The guitar is one thing that calms me down beside the piano. I found it in the attic about two or three years which I hadn't touched it. Nonetheless, I learned how to play the guitar and piano by myself in my room. Filling my room with a soft, gentle and melancholy tune I open my mouth to sing.

I always need some time on my own

I never thought I need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

While singing and thrumming the guitar, I look around my room. I sigh at both the song and this lifeless room. Everything surrounding me was making a void inside me. The song, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, is one of my favorites because it's so soothing played on the piano. Also, it actually reminds me of the pain I'm feeling right now. And this pain is caused by me, not him.

When you walk away, I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

I never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie down on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away, I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out there forever

I know we were yeah

And all I ever wanted

Was for you to know

Everything I do

I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe

I need to feel you here with me yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

After the song ends, I take my time to catch my breath from singing. Wow, whoever thought the guitar is as melodious as the piano. It feels amazing to let these emotions out. But at the same time, this song has me bursting into tears as I curl myself up in a ball against the wall and put my hands over my head. It's my fault for letting the man of my life slip away. My own selfish ways got the best out of me. Maybe I'm the one screwing everything up. Scratch that, fucking everything up. Because of me, he will never talk to me or stand around me out of everybody. Heck, I bet he might have the guts to call me out according to the Coon's plan along with the others. Needless to say, there's no one I can turn to. Except for one. Someone who isn't a member of the Coon and Friends nor Freedom Pals although I heard of him before: Professor Chaos.

I know it's crazy to team up with someone like him. Still, I can't just sit here moping around. I'm not the desperate, needy, and helpless crybaby I used to be. The sorrow on my face is gone and transforms into determination. Wiping away my tears with both hands, I let out an hmm and scratch my head to come up with a plan.

"I have to convince him to form an alliance with him. However, I have to avoid any suspicions," pondering thoroughly to myself, "Simultaneously, he's kind of fascinating to know about him let alone working with him."

Taking my time to think, I reach the aha moment in an instant. But, this will be a bitter pill to swallow.

~Makeover! (Cue the music: Everybody Fool by Evanescence!) ~

I lay out everything I brought from the new shop: clothes, accessories, makeups, breast form, spandex panties, and amethyst purple wig with maroon red ombre. I start off donning the breast form laced with adhesive tapes and spandex panties. Wearing these garments feel as if I'm carrying two bowling balls on my upper front and my penis have vanished out of thin air. My body turns out to be curvy, yet slender resembling my mother. My dad is right about her being "very attractive" in their times. Unfortunately, because of how large my "chest" is, I have to harness a bra. I'd assume the struggle had it worst on mothers, sisters, and women these days.

Next is the makeups and costumes. I remembered my mother and the girls from my school wear makeups much to the guys' and their fathers' mockery towards them. Before PC Principal comes into the picture. Secretively, I watched numerous tutorials on YouTube on my old laptop (broken from a coffee spill). Taking the makeups and tools in the bathroom and wiping my face clean, I work my magic. I did sliver and mauve taupe smokey eyes, black double winged eyeliner, BB cream and powered concealer on my face, false lashes layered in mascara, well-defined eyebrows, and wine-red matte lips. Three broken hearts were drawn in eyeliner pen on the cheeks and center of my forehead upon five intact ones encircled along both corners as finishing touches. I even apply some setting spray to seal my canvas.

Looking into the mirror, I never knew I look breathtaking in makeups. In my mind, I thought I'll look like Pennywise from the movie It. My face is iridescent like snow on a winter night. My eyes glimmer dreamily into a forest at dawn. Most of all, my lips were as soft and pillowy as pastries baked from the oven and radiant as red roses or rubies. I guess I'm totally into it.

Once I exit out of the bathroom, I move on to the costumes. I wear a black fishnet sleeveless shirt which cuts out my "cleavage", purple and black zippered strapless mini crop top, purple ripped shorts, and red and black combat boots. To spice things up, my accessories were mismatched leather semi-finger gloves with heart cutoffs, spiked choker, chain necklace, black bullet garter belts embellished in heart studs and eyelets (same as the top), gold armor and diamond ear cuffs (they're fake), and several bracelets.

The clothes were as worse as the bra. They're tight as hell where I'm being smoldered into a sausage. Additionally, I can feel my skin being jabbed by thousands of needles or abundant of cats' claws. Overall, I'm naked from my arms, chest, and stomach to legs. On the positive side, my legs look lean with these shorts and boots; the top emphasizes my "tits" nicely.

Finally, I comb my wild, sunny blonde hair back to put on a wig cap and the wig that stops at my shoulders. Not too short nor long for the sake of practicality plus the budget. Making some adjustments on my wig, I slip on a black snapback that says ''Prove Them Wrong" written in white backward. I go back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Three words I describe myself as a girl: intimidating, sexy, and bold. A transcendent combination to send everybody a message. A message to let everybody know my true colors.

"You don't know when to quit turning everything into a game! You wreck me like glass and build me up into the monster I am now!" I contended maliciously with a smirk on my face, "Wonder Tweek is dead and disgraced because of you! Call me a traitor? Scratch that, a snitch?! Ha! I may have walked out on two franchises, but am I quitter? No, I will prove that I can climb back to the top bigger and better than you'll ever be! Heck, I can be bigger and better enough to focus on what's more significant than some redundant civil wars or movies for cliché popularity contests! Let's see who will be at the bottom now once I do anything to knock you from your pedestals whether you like it or not! If you were to hit rock bottom, then so does everybody else because one by one they will all fall!'

I let a loud, sinister laugh. Wonder Tweek is long gone. Damned. Scarred. Last to know. And it's all because of them. Especially the Coon. The Coon, founder of Coon and Friends, who caused this circus from the beginning on top of blame it on me. To add fire to the fuel, he manages to lure them into the web of lies. He wants me to play his own games? I accept his own games; to turn the tables around, I have tricks up in my sleeves plus a wild card to enlist. Get ready Coon and the world, I'm coming to avenge Wonder Tweek's death!


	3. Heartthrob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Mess with Tweek or you'll have your ass pounded!

Chapter 3: Heartthrob

Third person's point of view

"Well, well, well look what we have here," a male Southern accent retorted, "If it ain't a juvenile jezebel!"

"We don't take kindly to people like you!" chimed the second one. The others start to join in on their rants.

"They took our jerbs!"

"She's asking for it!"

"Go back to where you came from, whore!"

The person who the rednecks were patronizing at turns around to face them. Narrowing her green-hazel eye at them, she scrunches her nose and her maroon red lips sour. She lets out a low growl as she grabs her red and black electric guitar.

"What's your problem?! You're talking shit at me?! Do you even know me?! I'll cut oppressors and bitches as you combined!" she rebutted in a rugged tone, "You say that I'm all flesh and no substance?! You say that I should go back to where?! The club?! The slums?! A brothel?! Do you have more to say in my face, country rejects?!"

She bites down her cherry lollipop and throws the small, white stick on the ground. Munching her lollipop down into bits, she swallows them up in one gulp.

"You better watch what you say, harlot!" sneered the red-haired leader.

"Wow. No wonder why nobody doesn't give a damn about you!" she claps back, her hands on her hips, "You did nothing but what?! You think you can act like your shits doesn't stink by riding everybody's asses off with your bitching little mouths about your problems and shits?! You want to come and fight me huh?! I like to see you try!"

"Let's welcome this 'bimbo' to our town!"

~Heartthrob vs the Rednecks! ~

She, positioning herself in her fighting stance with her electric guitar in her hand, takes out a microphone cord and did a lasso on one of the rednecks. Jerking the man forth into a tug, she swings her electric guitar at him in his face three times. She smashes him in the face with a cymbal on her forearm to knock him out.

Seeing one redneck laying on the ground out cold satisfy her inside out. Her lips curl into a merciless grin. One down, three more to go.

"Scoff! A bunch of thirty or forty-year-old lazy ass bums dare to try to put a 'whore' in shame?! And what?! One of them has his ass handed to him at a snap of a finger by a 'bimbo'!" she affronted both dryly and venomously at the remaining three, "You're all talk and no action at all! I told you I'll cut oppressors and bitches as you combined and now I'm coming for you! I'm fucking coming for you!"

"I'm gonna punch you straight just like I did Dale that one night in '94!"

"America! Love it or get your ass kicked, socialist slut!" The pissed off leader makes a move. He slaps the multicolored-haired girl across the face with a beer bottle, "That settles it, beating you bitch up was definitely the right decision!"

Before she could shake it off, she meets a hard blow to where the beer bottle had hit her by a beer can, causing her to stumble on the ground. A loud shout is being heard directly at her, "If you actually read the constitution, you'd understand it's my patriotic duty to fuck you up, punk!"

On the ground, she can feel heavy stomps on her stomach and a kick in the face from a boot. The man, who assaulted her with his big foot, barks at her in a deep voice, "This is what you get for being a smart-ass wench, white trash!"

Groaning in agony, she manages to get up gradually while holding her sore face. Standing strong, she smiles at them ecstatically. Gripping on the microphone cord, she flings sharp lashes on the leader all over his body repeatedly. She delivers a kick square to the chest. She sets free her warrior-esque battle cry as she bangs her chest King Kong style with one fist.

"Call me a wench, slut, punk, or trash? So fucking original! I'm a boss ass bitch and I'm in charge now!" she speaks out at the two middle-aged men left standing, "By the way, nice pickup truck! Too bad, it reminds me of my jackass ex who cheated on me with a bleached blonde tramp and is really shitty at lying!"

"You curse a lot for a girl, twat!"

"Don't get all bitchy on me, cunt!"

"Face the music, insufferable scumbags!"

She concentrates on the duo charging at her. She immediately did another lasso on them as the first one; aims at their ankles. Again, as she did before, she draws them onward to seize them in their face. Her darkened eyes were piercing down at them. Her hands slam them headfirst on the ground.

She stuffs a large trash can over their heads unbeknownst to them. Switching her electric guitar to a bass guitar which is a darker shade of grey embellished in graphic logos and designs, she thrashes on the trash can constantly. The rhythm of the bass guitar drumming against the metallic garbage can have her pumping.

"Bada bing bada boom!" she vocalized, giving the trash can one last strike to hear a loud thud, "What's wrong? Did you clowns get headaches from my music?! My music is called Trash Talk!"

She sprints to the rednecks' truck as she climbs above the truck. Standing on top of the truck with her bass guitar in her hand, she meticulously keeps her eyes peeled on the two men who are staggering aimlessly and dizzily in the trash can. Full of anticipation, she roars out 'Batter Up!' and launch herself flying across the battlefield to take a swing at the trash can. Subsequently, she lands on her forearm while the two rednecks were being rolled down the hills screaming.

~ Victory! ~

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I never knew that I manage to beat these crews of rednecks to the ground. All by myself. Without anyone else. Although their words, beer cans and bottles, and boots hurt me more than Super Craig's punch and Human Kite's laser beam, the pain gives me an edge to take it up a notch. I stare at them mockingly. They had what they're coming at. I turn back to their hideous hunk of junk called a truck. I search around the area to see the only pile of rocks and mud. A smirk on my face tells me I have a diabolical plan on my mind on what to do with this piece of shit. Shamelessly, I smash the rear-view mirrors, headlights, and tail lights with my bass guitar. Realizing I have the pocket knife from yesterday, I gash the tires carelessly. Then, I gather every stone and write on them in mud using my finger. Words I'm being called such as "Jezebel," "whore," "harlot," "slut," "bimbo," "bitch," "punk," "wench," "trash," "twat," and "cunt." I pitch them at the windows one by one, eyeing the glass imploded into shards. Additionally, I scratch the words and phrases out on the truck with the pocket knife as well.

"Asking for it!"

"Troublemaker"

"Heartbreaker"

"Bad girl"

"Two Faced Backstabber"

"Liar"

"Skank"

"Smart ass"

"Rebel"

"Problem"

Lastly, I hop on the hood of the truck. Swapping my bass guitar to my electric guitar, I vigorously slug on the windscreen until the glass is completely shattered. I got off the truck and strut my way out of the scene. Never looking back at the mess and chuckling  
, I smile at myself gleefully. It feels uplifting to tap into my inner bad side. I may be a hero, yet I don't play nice to villains and anyone else. Nice is for Wonder Tweek. That guy who quits because of that dirty, low life, conniving rat weasel leader hungry for attention and power, but actually is a sorry excuse of a sore loser. Sure, people were probably celebrating the funeral of Wonder Tweek. Wonder Tweek, the treacherous snake with his sickly good guy/sweetheart act. No, they're dead wrong and the truck I demolish is living proof of what I'm capable. Now I know what payback tastes like. Poisonous, but as sweet as a vanilla latte or espresso cupcakes. Watch out world, here comes Heartthrob! Anti-Heroine of Music, Broken Hearts, Ruined Lives, and Rebellions!

No one's point of views

Heartthrob picks up the pace, skipping down downtown. Once she arrives, it's time for the start of her adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with homework, quizzes, and other senior stuffs and I try to do as much as possible for this story.


	4. Finding Professor Chaos's Lair

Chapter 4: Finding Professor Chaos’s Lair  
No one’s point of view  
Heartthrob, aka Tweek, goes on abundant crime-fighting such as rescuing kids from bullies, stopping a robbery at a convenience store, and outsmarting bad guys on her way. She even beats up a bunch of jerks to rescue nerds and homosexuals. All with her combat skills, instruments of weapons, and “ways to give her enemies a run for their money.” Mostly, her aggressive and determined spirit deliver her the upper-hand over those fighting against and defeated by her.  
For this reason, people would stare at her as they see her skipping or strutting confidently around town with either a smug or cold look on her face. Some think of her as weird or crazy. Some think of her as interesting or cool to idolize her especially little kids. Nerds and homosexuals whom Heartthrob comes to their aids praise her as their “angel,” “waifu,” “bad bitch,” “bombshell,” and “minx.” Guys would be drooling and catcalling her as she passes by them much to her revulsion.  
Others are less than thrilled about the new vigilante on the block. When minding her own business, she can hear nasty gossips from them. They talk about how her hair is unnaturally atrocious. How her outfit is too inappropriate, slutty, trashy, vulgar, skanky, demeaning, and every name in the book people can come up (Mrs. Cartman, if you’re reading this, then you’ve been replaced). Or how she didn’t have a sense of style whatsoever. How she is too loud or ‘rude’ to assume that “she’s too good for everybody,” “she thinks she is better than everybody,” and every “she’s so this” and “she’s so that.” How she’s is so “fake” and “phony” with her skin pale as a ghost or have too many curves to call her Barbie doll. And how she is overall unfit to be the vilgante of this town. They called her a delinquent, trash, lowlife, and punk; insolently comment she should stick to what she knows best: making money on the streets and in the clubs.  
Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view  
As Heartthrob I did gain myself a reputation. That is way too much pressure! What if there’s a creepy, psycho stalker?! What if the rednecks come back to kill me after what I did to them and their truck!? What about the bullies?! The guy who robbed the convenience store with a gun?! A gang of jerks who clobbered the nerds and homosexuals?! Oh man, I have people looking at me and whispering about me! They’ll think I’m a freak or maniac! They’ll going to hate me for the rest of my life!  
Wait, I’m Heartthrob. So that means I don’t give two damns or shits what everybody says or thinks about me. So, what if people were hating on me?! I don’t bother with them and I don’t let them bother me either. I don’t need their fucking approval. The one thing I need to worry about is saving lives. Unlike these ass-kissing ‘heroes’ and their bitch cliques. If they have the balls to shit on me, then say it in my face. I fucking dare them! Bye, Bye, Bye!  
Although I am disgusted at the ways the guys are flirting with me enough to call them pervs under my breath, I don’t mind the attention I got from them. Who needs him anyway?! I’m not sorry for cheating on him with other guys! Or making him jealous! Then again, I might dump them for dead in the dirt, so I’m not sorry about that either! Oh, he should be! That’s right, I’m a player! Suck it!  
No one’s point of view  
While Heartthrob amusingly prancing in the street, she bumps into something hard. Immediately, she put one foot on the ground to prevent herself from losing her balance.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going next time, Primadonna!” a voice shouted at her and shoves her on the ground with both hands.  
Tweek (as Heartthrob)’s point of view  
I slowly got up from the ground. I dart at the person who pushes me and calls me a ‘Primadonna.’ Losing my patience, I open my eyes to see five guys around my age. They’re dressed in black and grey attires with silver foils. Two of their faces were masked in foils. Three of them were wearing three different kinds of hats and three identical black masks. What rings me a bell is the name Chaos on their foil chests. Of course, I can tell they’re working for Chaos.  
“A gang of ‘Chaos’ huh?!” I stated, facing them, “Jeez, I’m sorry about that!”  
“Enough apologizing, thot!”  
“Go ahead and test me! I love challenges, but your impudence ticks me off!”  
~Heartthrob vs Chaos Kids! ~  
“Bow down to Chaos or pay the price, slave!” commanded Chaos #35, throwing ninja stars at her.  
“Oh, please! I’m a dominatrix, not a slave, foil fuckwits!” I mouthed off, deflecting the ninja stars with my cymbal shield. I pounce on Chaos #35, repeatedly punching him in the face with my fists and stomp him in the chest in a full-blown thud!  
“Think you’re smart enough to treat a lady like this? Calling me a Primadonna? I rather get down and dirty than sit still, look pretty!” I reminded them. They have the nerves to call me a Primadonna!  
I glare at the four guys who’re now enraged. They’re infuriated at me, so I imitate their moods as well. That’s right, give me some anger. They bring trouble in me, so I give them troubles! It is time to up the ante in the battle just like I did to the rednecks!  
Go for broke, I urgently charged at them. Again, I deflected three ninja stars and flying disks tossed by two of them with my cymbal shield. Ugh! Can’t they be more original than this?! Say to someone who named his own moves after himself. And that someone is the leader of his own fucking circle and to his army of dipshits!  
At the right time, I blast them to the sound of two bullhorns in my hands. While the chaos kids are too busy dealing with their earaches, I pitch microphones at them. These microphones make blaring, beeping sounds when colliding against their faces. I have a surprise for them!  
With the switch on microphones laying on the ground, I let out a loud, deep scream. A scream coming from a heavy metal concert echoing on the battle to irritate the crap out of the chaos kids more. Hell yeah, Tweek! Scream your pain out to them!  
Hungry for a fight, I come bolting across at Chaos #11 to ambush him down the ground. Pinning my feet on his chest and head, I jump up and down above him. Trampling him callously, I stop at a second to kick him in the face. Who’s next on my hit list?! Oh, I guess it’s Chaos #33! Spotting Chaos #33 at my track, I lunged at him as well. On top of Chaos #33, I glare teasingly at him. I grab his shoulder to lean him in a kiss! I never had my first kiss, but it’s worth it! It is so rough, passionate, and smoking hot! Snapping out of my steamy fantasy, I bite down his bottom lip and slap him hard! To double the agony, I bash his skull with my bass guitar three times!  
I dryly laugh at them. They will know what pain is like. Pain is like my heart. Dirt being thrown at my heart, beating the shit out of my heart til black and blue, and make a fuckery out of my heart!  
“This is my battle, bitch!” I hear beeping sounds coming from two of the Chaos kids. Uh oh. An explosion went boom forth me. I fall back on the ground; when I get up, there are no signs of the Chaos kids. They must have escaped!  
~Victory? ~  
Dang it! I’ll never find where Professor Chaos is! I look around the area to find lava which are pieces of red Legos. It is probably from the combustion from two of the Chaos kids! Standing as I feel the chill from the gust of wind, I roam the direction straight ahead where the Chaos kids I assume going to. Oh god! This will take about hours to identify his location! Wait, the pile of red Legos is my first clue to find him! The second clue is tin foil! Oh man, Professor Chaos can be really subtle to pinpoint! I can speculate his location being isolated from other places. Hmm... isolated from other places. Wow, Tweek since when you’re logical to make senses? You always freak out over everything including underpants gnomes, monsters, and the media.  
~ Meanwhile at the Professor Chaos’s lair~  
Butters (as Professor Chaos)’s point of view  
Me and General Disarray are enjoying the sound of chaos as we hired our minions to fill the town with “lava.” Our plan is a success! Suddenly, Disarray and I turn to find them bruised up. They clutch on their chests, faces, and heads. One of them has a lipstick stain on his lips.  
“Boss! We have some bad news,” one of my minions urged, “We got trouble! There is a new vigilante on our hands!”  
‘New vigilante? Who is this new vigilante?’  
“This bitch is crazy!”  
“I can’t believe she kisses me! She bites my bottom lip! She tastes like cherries!”  
“Who the hell she thinks she is? Picking a fight in the name of Chaos?!”  
“She is such a damn babe!”  
“She is so loud!”  
“What’s this ‘new vigilante’ looks like?” inquired General Disarray. We sit down as our minions provide us with a description. Purple and red hair. Green hazel eyes. Red lips. Eye makeup and hearts and broken hearts on her face. Hourglass/Curvy figure. Itty-bitty top and shorts. Combat boots. She is something for someone like her! I and Disarray don’t know who she is. All I can think about is that she isn’t part of the Coon and Friends. I figure the Coon don’t accept girls.  
No one’s point of view  
While Professor Chaos and General Disarray are trying to figure out who this mysterious vigilante is, there is someone outside spying on their lair unbeknownst them.  
Tweek (as Heartthrob)’s point of view  
Bingo! I find where Professor Chaos is. It turns out the only place ‘isolated from other places’ has to be the U-Stor-It. It is far from my parent’s coffee shop. Red “lava” covers the entrance exactly as the “lava” from the explosion pulled by two of the Chaos kids. It is even primarily decorated with tin foil to point out the obvious let alone finding one of the Chaos kids coming in this place. Let’s hit it at night before someone else! I need to plan a strategy to enter the U-Stor-It. The logic thing is killing my brain! I need more coffee really bad!


	5. Surprises at the Circus Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the song, or anything else. The song, Beauty and the Beast, belongs to Jordin Sparks. Also, I try to type Spanish for the Chaos minions Professor Chaos hired. I sincerely apologize if I transcript Spanish incorrectly. I didn't mean to offend anyone else.  
> Warning: Please don't try these fighting moves or anything you read at home!

Chapter 5: Surprises at the Circus Part 1

No one's point of view

Night falls in the town of South Park. The sounds of dogs' barking and cars fill the streets. Lights in the buildings and houses are shutting off to call it a day. The only sources of luminosity are the lamp posts and the moon and stars in the sky. The people of South Park are ready to catch some zs for the next day. Except for one. Camouflaging in the dusk, there are crackling and popping notes of a piece of paper and sipping sounds. It is as if someone is prepared to anticipate the mission.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

Drinking my cup of coffee, I lay out my map to get in U-Stor-It. I am surprised to see no security guards securing the premises. What if I'll be caught trespassing U-Stor-It?! I don't want to go to jail! Oh god, I guess I have no other choices, but to dodge the bullet to infiltrate Professor Chaos's lair. Otherwise, I'll never team up with Professor Chaos. And I will let them and their stupid-ass pride win the game. Especially that fat weasel and him.

"Looks like I have to go over the fence since it is ridiculous to go in the entrance and fall for a death trap called lava," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes. I look at the fence and gulp at the height of the fence. It is so high. What if I'm not careful about hitting the ground?! I don't want broken bones or scrapes on my limbs!

No one's point of view

Coming out of her hiding spot, she makes a move at the fence of U-Stor-It. Taking a deep breath, Heartthrob begins to climb on the fence steadily. Though she feels the urge to look down, she shrugs it off to put aside her fear. To her relief, a truck is being parked at the side she's going up. Racking up to the top of the fence, she steps down the hood of the U-Stor-It cautiously and to the ground.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

Phew! That is a close call. If it wasn't for the truck in my way then I would've been a goner to land hard on the ground. Once I'm in the U-Stor- It, I survey the scene. U-Stor-It is arrayed in boxes, old junks, foils, and tires. There is a statue of what appears to be a monster or yeti and a giant spider on the roof. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of something silvery and glistening on the floor. It looks like a mask in tin foil. It is small with dome-shaped eyes and a triangular nose.

'Should I pick it up? What if it is a setup? Why is the mask being placed on the floor? Unless Professor Chaos want me to pick it up?'

Taking the mask from the floor hurriedly, I suddenly hear the rustling of the gate closing shut. Clang! White lights shine roaringly on the entire place. I can see a radiant red sign says 'Chaos' in black paint over U-Stor-It. A screen is turned on to reveal Professor Chaos! Holy Shit! It's Butters! But how could Butters be Professor Chaos out of all people?!

"Hello, new vigilante!" Professor Chaos greeted in a deep, villainous voice, "Come into my parlor! I've brought more tinfoil and more minions than you can fathom! I've been given twenty thousand dollars to nosey people away from this place."

"Twenty thousand dollars? For what?!"

"Twenty thousand dollars just to keep people from snooping around! But I only need a few hundred for that. So, you know what I'm gonna do with all the rest?" He is holding a hamster, wearing tin foil and green cape, in his hand. Seriously?! Is this really his idea?!

"So that you'll be dripping in brainless, fake-ass bitches comparing to Kim Kardashian and Kylie Jenner combined and bang them at some boujee-ass mansion?!" I called him out, "Sure, you'll cum fast like Red Racer to make them wet!"

"Oh, Chaos! Oh yeah! Yeah, baby! Touch me so good!" I imitated their high, aroused moaning voices as I did a hair flip and shimmy, "So wet like sexually-active band geeks!"

"Wrong! I'm going to destroy this town and prove that I'M the bad guy! Not this baby-faced whore hero! Look at you, you're as pale as a ghost and you have too much curves! SO LONG, NEW VIGILANT!" he put his furry minion in a hamster ball, displaying it to me on the screen. The storage door opens to release a bunch of Chaos's little helpers crawling at me. Only they just scrambling all over the place. So much for being the "bad guy."

"Minions? No, minions, you gonna kill her. Aw, dang it!" the screen then shuts off. I roll my eyes at the harmless, furry creatures in Chaos's costumes on the floor. I snickered at both them and Professor Chaos. Wow, how adorable of him to have these hamsters attacking me to show me who's the bad guy!

No one's point of view

Heartthrob didn't waste any times to keep proceeding on. On her way, she meets a wall made of concrete blocks.

"Muahahaha! You'll never make it through my impenetrable fortress." voiced over Professor Chaos as he reappears in the screen.

'Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!' She groans at the wall. Before she thinks of climbing over the wall, she notices something's off with the stones. They are lined up crookedly. She presses on the wall with her hand. The block isn't solid shut. For a villain, he sure is terrible at obstacles and masterminding schemes. Letting out a scream, she grabs her electric guitar and cymbal shield to demolish the wall. The stones collide on the ground.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

"Muaha! You'll never make it through my impenetrable for- What? Shoot, you made it through that part?"

Pfft! Thought so! The wall is more ineffective than his furry little helpers in plastic balls. Heading to the next area which is the loading bay, I find another tin foil mask on the mask. I pick it up and of course, it's Professor Chaos again! What's he up to this time?!

"I see you! You didn't really think I wouldn't have a backup plan, did you? Do you not comprehend how many minions twenty thousand dollars can buy?"

"I bet your backup plan would be as shitty as the wall I'd destroyed and your furry little minions to stop me," I scoffed at him, "Just admit it that you're crappy at plotting evil-doings!"

"I don't think so, New Vigilante-"

"I'm Heartthrob, by the way! Where did you get that much money from?! Who gives them to you?! What are you going to do with that amount of money, huh?! Books on how to be a better villain because you suck at being evil! The fat weasel can do it better than you!"

"Oh no, you see, more cash means… More Minions. LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS!"

Oh no. I see chaos kids climbing down the ladder and coming out of the storage door. This time, there are minion dogs! Oh, that's it! Two can play that game!

~ Heartthrob vs Chaos minions~

"Our master bids us to spread Chaos," said Chaos #33. Oh great, it's the same kid I'd attacked and kissed when I bumped into them.

"Attack, minions, attack!" commanded Professor Chaos.

Think, Heartthrob, think! Chaos kids are one thing I can beat. Minion dogs is a different story. Is it necessary for Professor Chaos to bring in dogs to the battle? Because I am not some obnoxious, arrogant brute to beat up a couple of dogs. It is fucking despicable!

"Here you go boys, you want this?" I gestured the squeaky toys in my hands. I put them on the ground for the dogs to play. The dogs lay down and chew them with their teeth. I pat and kiss them on their heads, "Good boys!"

"Hey, what are you doing with my minions?!"

"Hey, I am not going to fight with dogs in this battle! It is wrong, asshole!"

With the dogs too busy with their toys for a while, I relocate myself to a different position. I launch a microphone at Chaos #18 at his face and bind him in a microphone wire. Heaving him to me, I wrap the cord around my leg and smash him in the face with my booty. I step on him and kick him in the stomach.

One minion down. Two more to go.

I can see Chaos #35 propelling disks at me that I twirl the microphone cord around to divert them. I hurtle across Chaos #35 to sock him in the jaw; I grab his face to look at him and give him a big, juicy kiss plus a bite on the bottom lip. Throwing him out of my way, I can see Chaos #33 is coming at me. So, I elbowed him in the right eye as a distraction to smooch and nip him on the lips again just like the first time when I met these chaos clowns. I grab his face with one hand while I hold on his throat to sneak him behind. Clinging onto tot him right in front of me, I lift myself up to position my knees on his back and drop back to the ground; My knees push him up in the air.

Hmph! It is worthwhile to pull that move on him. It would be better if I were to pull that move on them. This is scandalous! I am being called a traitor by them, so I give them something that a 'traitor' does to them. A traitor does everything to make their lives excruciating. A traitor stabs, suffocates, and ambushes people. Again, and again until they know when to accept defeat.

Oh shit! I forgot about the dogs. The minion dogs stop chewing on their toys and revert their focus on me. Think, Tweek, think... I can't fight against dogs, but the toys only last about minutes. Dogs like toys; dogs like lullabies! Oh, I got it! I remember one song! Gesturing the dogs with my palms up, I begin to sing.

Tale as old as times

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

The dogs halt for a second, walking towards me. They are settling down, so I crutch down on my knees beside them. I tenderly massage the back of their necks to ease them further. It's working! Keep singing, Tweek!

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as times

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast)

They climb on my lap with their paws. One of the dogs nuzzles its head on me; I pet and kiss its head. The other one lets out a whining sound to get my attention. Uh oh, someone needs some love from me! I turn to the second dog to give it an Eskimo kiss and hug. In return, they both lick me on the cheeks. Aww, they're so cute and I'm mad at Professor Chaos for putting them in the battlefield!

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as times

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as times

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as times

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as times

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

As the song ended, I look at these dogs who are calm and too tired to fight me. Their beady, clear eyes stare back at me as I coo them, "Shh, it is time for you, my babies, to go back to sleep." They get up from the ground and flee the scene.

"I think that's it," I assumed, "Give it up, Professor Chaos! I already defeated your minions and I'm going to get you!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Wrong again, New Vigilante!" I groaned at him, growing very impatient. Great! What's next up his sleeves?! Un-fucking-believable of him!

"With all my new funding, I found an even greater source of minions, all who are willing to work for extremely reasonable salaries!" I heard the door from the truck opens to see more minions! This time, they are Mexican! First, the chaos kids! Second are the dogs! And now, Mexican!

"Vamonos minions! Destroy the New Vigilante!" he demanded. I never knew he is fluent at Spanish. I must give him credits for it.

"I'm Heartthrob!" I turn to face five of them. Bring it on, Chaos!

"Now, my lovelies!" Chaos #21 comes at me with a kick on my chest. I fight back at him by slapping his face using two rubber chickens in my hands. I snicker at the squeaky sound they make as they are smashed against his face. They are way funnier than rubber duckies! Chicken fight! Out of distraction from the rubber chickens, I take him down to the ground in addition to hammering him in the face.

Out of plain sight, I see Chaos #31 begin to dart at me. Thinking on my feet, I ditch Chaos #21 to take care of Chaos #31. Chaos #31 goes for the kick, but I stop him by grabbing his foot.

"No! No! poner mi pie adajo!" He begs, shaking his hands at me in protest. He motions me to put his foot down. Should I put his foot down? Nah, he probably will pull that shit on me to sidetrack me much to Professor Chaos's amusement.

I hastily swing his foot back and bring my foot up to propel him in his chest. I run back and forth to punch and grasp his face, stepping on Chaos #21 (Chaos #21 is still on the floor). With his face in my arm, I jump forward on the ground to slam him on Chaos #21.

Getting up on the floor, I feel a firm blow in my cheek. Ow! Who did it!? I survey the battlefield to see a tennis ball on the ground. There is Chaos #12 and two of the minions. Hold on! Two of the minions got plastic tube-like containers filled with balls and I am guessing, lacrosse sticks. Oh, let's see how they work without these sticks!

Keeping my eyes peeled on these sticks, I snatch these sticks by throwing lassoes using my microphone cord. After stealing their sticks, I launch them to the rooftop of the storage unit.

"Ha! Take that, minions! I guess you don't need your sticks anymore!" I gloated condescendingly, "

"Gee whiz, New Vigilante... That was really mean," called Professor Chaos.

"It's so rich coming from a 'so-called villain' with failed schemes and thinking it's brilliant of 'somebody' to put dogs in the battlefield to fight me!" I dismissed him and deliver him the "Talk to the Hand" hand, "Thought so!"

Greeting them heartlessly, I light up my feet and extend my arms to wipe both minions among plastic containers down. Locked and loaded, baby! I go for the long-haired minion as he tries to get up. Stamping on his hair, I take his arms and yank him up which he screamed in agony.

"That's right, Chaos! Scream as loud as you want! Scream like a bitch!" I ranted. As I pin his hair down, I thrash his face with my electric guitar. Oh, bashing people's head is music to my ears! Wow, Tweek, you're one killing machine! When finishing the minion's brain bashing, I caught the one in a blue cap crawling on the floor. You want your head bashed from me? Your wish is my command!

I run and lunge on him, clasping his hands with my feet crisscrossed. Just like what I did to the long-haired minion, I give his face the beating of a lifetime, but this time by my bass guitar. Beating him in the face reminds me of socking Craig in the face for breaking my heart into billions of pieces. The last person standing is Chaos #12. Shit! I haven't taken out on him.

Facing Chaos #12, he prepares to go for a kick. It is a good thing that I manage to counteract his kick by firing my bass guitar at his knee. Ugh! Again with that move! Professor Chaos's sucks at this! The minions suck at combat moves! I seize a way to ambush the poor, wounded minion. I take his injured leg and roll him over to the middle of the battlefield. He is wincing in pain as I twist his leg; at the same time barring his leg tightly with both of my legs.

"Ay! No puedo soportar mas el dolor!" howled Chaos #12 to leave him no choice, but to tap out. Tap! Tap! Tap! I find two things I like the most: ambushes and submissions!

~ Victory!~

Is it the last of them? How many minions did he hire in his lair? Who knows what Chaos would do in his lair? This is a circus: full of surprises and twists. Just like how The Coon manipulates the superhero game into his schemes to get his ways.

No one's point of view

Heartthrob continues to where to go then. On her track, she roars out cuss words to see the obvious blocking her way: concrete wall. Never want to spend her time on this obstacle, she casts her eyes on the ladder up leading to the rooftop.

"Oh my fucking god! Fuck it!" she shouted out, "Why waste my fucking time on this piece of shit if there is a ladder up to the rooftop?!"

She uses the boxes and tires on the floor to turn them into stairs to ascend up on the ladder to the rooftop.

~ Time skips (rewind forward!) ~

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I find a metal door of a warehouse. Should I open it or not? What if it is another trap pulled by Professor Chaos? Damn it, Butters! Lifting the door open, I am surprised to see the place is enormous! A lot bigger than Token's house! Wait?! the initial 'GB' in tinfoil is spelled on the wall! Oh no!

I spin around to notice more red legos flowing down to bar the entrance. I'm trapped! Deep, wicked laughter erupted in the warehouse coming from a puny red-headed kid wearing glasses and silver foils holding a remote control. He looks younger than me by a year or two. The initial 'GB' is written on his chest. He must be 'GB!'

"Professor Chaos, I know it's you! Show yourself!"

"Not Professor Chaos- his partner in crime! General Disarray!" he introduced to me.

"Do you know what Professor Chaos has planned for this city?!"

"Hey, this is getting really fucked-up right now! I am here for Professor Chaos, General Disarray!" I confronted him, "And you're going down along with Professor Chaos!"

"That won't be as easy as you think!" He presses the button on the remote control. I can hear loud machine sound coming from the ceilings. Oh shit, red lavas! I immediately dodge these falling lavas before they land on me! Phew! That is close!

"Minions! Vamonos!" General Disarray commanded.

Oh, hell no! General Disarray and more minions to deal with! Bring it on, minions, General Disarray, and Professor Chaos!

To be continued... *Cliffhanger*


	6. Surprises at the Circus Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the songs or anything else. The songs, “Love Bites” belongs to Halestorm and “Undead” belongs to Hollywood Undead. However, I rewrite the lyrics in Hollywood Undead’s “Undead” since the original lyrics contains excessive offensive things and I don’t want any backlashes from readers. The ‘Black Widow’ is a move (octopus hold) used by AJ Lee who used to be in WWE until she retired in 2015.

No one's point of view

Previously on Damned, Scarred but Mended...

… Tweek watched with teary eyes as he let his old superhero ego burned into dust...

"I quit not out of cowardice; I quit because I'm done with everything"

… Tweek smiles at himself at the mirror as he is transformed into an 'anti-hero', Heartthrob...

"Watch out world, here comes Heartthrob! Anti-Heroine of Music, Broken Hearts, Ruined Lives, and Rebellions!"

… Heartthrob spies on Professor Chaos's lair aka the U-Stor-It building...

"Let's hit it at night before someone else!"

… Heartthrob is shocked to see Butters as Professor Chaos...

"Hello, new vigilante!"

"Holy Shit! It's Butters! But how could Butters be Professor Chaos out of all people?!"

… Heartthrob is at the warehouse, now facing General Disarray and a bunch of minions...

"Minions! Vamonos!"

Tweek's point of view

"Looks like it's just you and me now, General Disarray!" I mumbled as I narrow my eyes at General Disarray. It is me, the new anti-hero on the block against Professor Chaos's partner in crime. General Disarray. What's add the equation are the minions and the red legos, so I have to come up with strategies to get rid of them and avoid the lavas.

~ Heartthrob vs General Disarray~

"In the names of Chaos, I will pour fiery lava all over you till you beg for mercy!"

"Oh, hell fucking nah!" I come at General Disarray, but Chaos #17 blocks me. That sneaky little motherfucker! Okay, fine! Let's go for plan B! I give Chaos #17 a big kick in the face and kiss him on the lips;I sink my teeth down on his lips. In return, I slap him in the face with my electric guitar as I manage to climb on top of him. The microphones are turned on as I pitch them at the rest of the minions and General Disarray. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I scream as loud as I can to produce an ear-splitting echo on the minions and General Disarray. I get off of Chaos #17 and swing my bass guitar at his booty.

"Bet you love a good spanking, Chaos!" I turn to see flying disks on my way; caught them in my hands. Classic of chaos minions to use cheap moves again and again! Real cute of them! Cute?! Ha! Try annoying enough to break them in half and dump them on the floor! Is that the best they can do?! I stomp at Chaos #39 who is the one throwing the disks at me and sock him in the face. I grab on him to jab him again and again; I smash him on the floor face-down. Peering at him slyly, I take and kiss his wrist before I bite and thump on his wrist.

"Damnit, there goes another minion. Only 843 left."

Chaos #13 is about to jolt me, but I manage to duck down and roll underneath him to hook him in my arms. I position my knee to where his back is to prepare a drop down to the floor. While Chaos #13 is howling in agony on his back, I slug a blow on his back with my cymbal shield.

"Come here, you little shit!" I march up to General Disarray.

"Don't think so, bitch tit!" General Disarray presses the remote-control button. Crap! I have to think fast before the lava hits the ground. I take out my microphone wire to flog at him and the remote-control out of his hand.

"This is more like it!"

"Watch it, sex doll!" He fired at me back. The little punk-ass twerp! The nerves of him!

"Minions! Vamonos!" I can see two minions he hired are climbing down the ladder.

"Oh my fucking god!" I turn on my microphone to sling at Chaos #10. He crashes his chin on the ladder and down to the floor. I kick Chaos #19 to his throat while I grab and twist his arms to drag his face down to my foot. Laying down beside Chaos #19, I crawl on top of him to kiss him on the lips and smack him with my bass guitar. Getting up, I turn to Chaos #10 to blow him a kiss goodbye!

"Bring the terrifying death machine known as the Mecha Minions!" Behind the foil sheet ripping apart are two minions dressed in foils and cardboard to look like a robot with claws. That thing is fatter than Cartman.

"Estamas colocados en el modo."

"Now Mecha Minions, vamonos!"

The Mecha Minions bashes me with its claws. Ugh! Damn those Mecha Minions! Oh, wait a minute! I look up at the ceiling for red logos! Bingo! I go and climb up the ladder to the next level. On god, more minions coming at me! Not for long because I throw a microphone wire on them to tie them down (don't worry, I got extras just in case)!

"You can run, but you can't hide, New Vigilante!" I wasn't planning on hiding. I observe the Mecha Minions, General Disarray, and the lava-filled tanks above me and them. If only there is a way to stall these Mecha Minions and get General Disarray. I got it!

No one's point of view

Heartthrob winds up and throw every jack-in-the-box toy down at the Mecha Minions. She plugs her electric guitar to a mini wireless amplifier, crank up the volume and tuning to the music. She opens to sing out the words.

Love bites

But so do I, so do I!

Love bites

But so do I, so do I!

Love bites

But so do I, so do I!

Her gritty, rough voice and electric guitar riffing trigger the jack-in-the-box toys around the Mecha Minions to let out cracking explosions on them.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

Now here's my chance! Get General Disarray! Let's do it! I get up on the rail to prepare for a jump at General Disarray. You're crazy, Tweek! Are you out of your mind?! Oh, am I crazy?! Out of my mind?! That's what they say and think about me!

"This is my battle, bitch!" I dive in to punch General Disarray with my fist. On the ground with General Disarray, I grab him from behind to trap him. I did everything I can to wear him down by shaking and punching him down. I even start to scream at him as loud as I can.

"Get down, get down! Come on, General Disarray! Give up already! Come on!" I don't care if General Disarray is going to tap out or not. I don't care if he is in pain and still standing or breathing. I grin smugly at him grunting and shutting down to the ground. I didn't know he would pass out in seconds.

*Insert submission maneuver*

watch?v=BtpenvJaRWs

~ Victory! ~

Panting to catch my breath, I take a glimpse at General Disarray who is out cold from my submission move. I think I did it too much. Next time, I should've done this to any larger, tougher enemies. Then again, this stunt I pull on him is enjoyable; I will do it again to every enemies on my way. Including the Coon, them, and him. Cutting to the chase, I wonder what to do with him. Although he's unconscious and is Professor Chaos's righthand man, I can't leave him there. So, I carry him in my arms and exit out of the warehouse, avoiding the red lavas on the floor.

No one's point of view

Heartthrob goes back to where the ladder is. She piled the tires up to create a stair to climb up from the ground to the roof. Since she has a dazed General Disarray with her, she puts him in a piggyback. Making her way up to the rooftop, she notices an odd-like ladder covered in tinfoil leading to another rooftop which she walks across to get there.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

As I get to another rooftop, I check down to see more minions. Time for the "BoomBox" aka the jack-in-the-box toy! Crap, I forgot about General Disarray; if I launch the "BoomBox", then he will wake up and discover me! Wait, I reach into my back pockets for earplugs, so I can put them in his ears! I also have a sleeping mask for his eyes since I knocked him out cold. I crank up and drop it on the ground. Ready to get my rock on!

Now I see that mother  
Fucker writing on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T, 30 Deep he's down to brawl  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,

I see you duck, you little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
The Boulevard, brass knuckles  
In the back of the car,  
Cause I joyride Cadillacs, I never go far,  
And when you see us mother fucker's,  
Better know who I am.

I got one thing to say  
To punk asses who hate,  
Mother fucker's who don't know what,  
You better watch what you say.

From these industry fucks,  
To these candy ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this mother fucker drunk.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johnny's taking heads off,  
Of all the bitches who hate,  
Cause I am good mother fucker  
And there's a price to pay,  
Get out my gun, mother fucker  
And it's judgment day!

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow I'll rise so I fight today,  
And no, I don't give a  
Fuck what you think and say,  
Cause I am gonna rock  
This whole place anyway.

Undead!

While screaming 'Undead!', I blare two bullhorns to pull the trigger on the 'Boombox.' Cover my ears and take cover because the 'Boombox' go down in 3... 2... 1...! Kaboom! I watch as the minions are getting blown away by the 'Boombox.' I return to carry the still torpid General Disarray and jump down to the ground. Come on Tweek, let's go find Professor Chaos! However, on the run, I hear a faint sound of cats' meowing from one of the warehouses. 56-D. I have a feeling something's off. Out of curiosity, I open warehouse 56-D door to reveal something I can't imagine. Cats are in slings with four crackheads or meth heads who are assumingly the same age as the rednecks I encountered. The warehouse reeks of cat urine and oil to hit my nose and nearly vomit in my mouth. I can feel their eyes are on me and General Disarray.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" the red-haired, middle-aged crackhead cursed out.

"Who is that?!" the purple mohawked guy uttered at me.

"OH MY GOD- That's the new vigilante!" stunned the guy with mop-like hair, pimples or warts, and hairs on his face. No shit, Captain Obvious!

"All right, what the fuck is going on here?! Fess up, busters!" I confronted them firmly. Is Professor Chaos's behind this? Is this his plan? Did he do this? There are so much questions! It's too much pressure and I want out! I want out! I want fucking out! "Since you motherfuckers don't want to let the cats out of the bags, you can either do this the easy way or hard way! Oh, I guess let's do this the hard way!"

"You little bitch! Now we gotta kill you!" the man with a grey hoodie and blue jean hissed.

"You won't get away with it, old stoners!"

~ Heartthrob vs Meth Heads~

The barrels of 'who knows what' add the equation to this battlefield. What should I do with it? Bingo! What time is it? Oh, it's 'Boombox' time! I turn the 'Boombox' clockwise on the crank and place it next to the barrel.

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow I'll rise so I fight today,  
And no, I don't give a  
Fuck what you think and say,  
Cause I am gonna rock  
This whole place anyway.

Undead!

"Undead motherfucker!" I thunder two bullhorns to pull the trigger.

"Look out!" In seconds, the 'Boombox' bursts at the barrels to vibrate and rupture at me and the meth head or crackhead to stumble back. I guess I should've back away from the barrel of explosion sooner. I look around to see more of them. It's about to go down and I'm going to blow this place down. Fight fire with fire, bitches! If they want fire, I give them fire! Now, you're crazy, Tweek and me likey! Hell Yeah, Crazy as fuck!

Pointing at two barrels of explosions with my index finger, I open my mouth for a scream. I can see how one barrel vibrates and combust next to the red-haired meth head or crackhead and another barrel. The second barrel again flares up at the guy with mop hair. I observe bits of fires surfacing the warehouse here and there. It must be from the barrels of explosions!

"Is that all you've got to say for yourself?! Tell me why you do it or I will burn this place down!"

"You little shit don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Okay! You leave me no choice, bub!" I thrust the microphone at the barrel in the back to scream at it. Rattle, rattle, rattle! Boosh! After this one comes others. Rattle, rattle, rattle! Boosh! Rattle, rattle, rattle! Boosh! The detonations from the barrels ram two of the crackheads or meth heads down. Oh yeah, the more explosions mean the place will be up in smoke as time ticks tocks in seconds or minutes! Burn, baby, burn! I boomerang my bass guitar at the purple mohawk guy and pounce on him to kick him in the face five times before rolling back.

Immediately, a glass test tube hits me at my right, "Ow! Ugh, now you'll pay for it!" I bish my cymbal shield at the guy with the grey hoodie and blue jean and grapple his ankle to pull down him to the ground as payback. I crawl at him to clobber him in the face.

"That does it, the jig is up!" I am fed with this bullshit right now with them, "Tell me what's really going on! I mean no shits! Don't bluff with me, limpdicks!"

"All right! All right! Look it ain't us, OK?! The big man has all the crime families working together: The Italians, the Russians, the Sixth Graders. They all work FOR HIM. We just put cat urine in the drugs and alcohol."

"Who is he, then?! I want out now!" I stomp my feet down. Who is the big man?! Did Professor Chaos and General Disarray have something to do with 'the big man'?! Wait, he is the one responsible for the crimes in this town?! He recruits all of the people?! The Italians?! The Russians?! Sixth graders?! Maybe he has something to do with the division between the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals! I need to interrogate them further on the big man's scheme, "What is the big man's plan to cause crimes in this town?! Why?! How?!"

"He don't even do it for the money, man. It's like- It's like he wants more crimes in the streets." Why he wants more crimes in the streets?! Is it why cats are going missing in this town?! For cat urines in drugs and alcohol?! Is it why the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals are at civil wars with each other?! And the mayor didn't do anything to stop it which is why she's going out of office?! To add fuel to the fire, the police forces didn't care about it at all! Those motherfuckers and the fucking big man!

"Damn! That gives me chills and goosebumps!"

"You think that gives you chills and goosebumps, man? We got to do this if they tell us, don't you get it?! WE'RE ALREADY DEAD FOR TELLIN' YOU!" he scrambles up to the table, carelessly knocking down one barrel of explosion. He grabs the machine where the cat is strapped to and the cat yelps as it lets out its urine in his face. With cat urine on his face, he collapses on the ground and topples over the chemicals for their experiment on these cats. Oh no!

No one's point of view

An alerted Heartthrob take her bass guitar and cymbal shield and dodge to the exit. She joltingly kneels and did a shoulder drag on General Disarray just in time before the warehouse becomes devastated from the fires. Luckily, Heartthrob got herself and General Disarray out safely from the ignition without a scratch.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I watch as the fires smoldering on the warehouse and the smoke and stench of chemicals and urine filling up the air. For some reason, the warehouse being churned in smoke clicks me back to three things; I crouch down on my knees and silently cry in my hands. A) The time where I broke free from my old, pathetic persona: Wonder Tweek. B) How I spend times in my room crying thousands of tears over a broken heart. C) How the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals choose to continue this civil war bullshits. I would like to see them crash and burn to the ground in failure and fuckery!

No! The civil war may have ruined my life, relationship, and me, but I need to focus on the missions at hands! Getting Professor Chaos, asking Professor Chaos and General Disarray for an alliance, and stop the crime holocaust in this town planned by 'the big man.' In order to foil the big man's scheme to fabricate the crime holocaust, I need to take down the Italians, the Russians, the Sixth Graders, and 'the big man' with Professor Chaos and General Disarray on my side. Once Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and I vanquish them, they will be the last thing on my mind! Time to end this circus once and for all!

No one's point of view

Will Heartthrob aka Tweek able to come up victorious against Professor Chaos?...

Will she be able to form an alliance with Professor Chaos and General Disarray?...

Who is the 'big man' behind the crimes in the town of South Park?...

Will Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and Heartthrob consolidate together to take down the Italians, the Russians, the Sixth Graders, and the 'big man' to save the town of South Park before it's too late?...

Stay tuned on the Damned, Scarred but Mended...


	7. Alliance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or anything else. the X-Force and S.H.I.E.L.D actually belongs to the creators of Marvel Comics: Fabian Nicieza, Rob Liefeld, Stan Lee (Rest in Peace), and Jack Kirby. The songs shown below belong to the original artists:
> 
> "Don't Let Me Down" by Chainsmokers ft. Daya
> 
> "Undead" by Hollywood Undead
> 
> "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande ft The Weekend
> 
> "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du!" by Blackpink (sound reference)
> 
> "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift
> 
> "Who Are You" by Fifth Harmony
> 
> "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande
> 
> Warning: Profanities, Character bashing, and violence!

Chapter 7: Alliance with the Devil

week (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

Damn Professor Chaos with his code to his lair. Too bad I don't know the code to Professor Chaos's lair. The only person who can crack it is General Disarray who still dazed from my submission maneuver. That means I have to resort to one way. I forgot that I have a piano keyboard with me. I let my fingers do the tuning on the piano keyboard as I open my mouth to sing

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down

The synthesizing sounds from the piano keyboard and my vocal makes the push button lock fractured and malfunctioned to open the door. I hide behind to take a peek at Professor Chaos's lair. There are three baseball machines and chaos minions. No sign of Professor Chaos. Damn them and him! I guess they can taste the 'Boombox' and another trick up my sleeve! I find a skateboard on my side. It looks not too old. Why someone want to store this good skateboard in this place? I place the 'Boombox' on the skateboard and roll it smoothly toward them. Rock n roll, Chaos Babies!

I'm getting used to this nuisance

And all the thugs who had badmouth this music

It's fucking stupid and foolish of you

To think you can do this

You cowards can't, never will

Don't even try to pursue it

I took the chance, I played the pill

I nearly died for this music

You make me wanna run around

Pulling my guns out and shit

Your tempting me to run my mouth

And call you out on this bitch

What, you can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What, you think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid  
I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends  
What kind of person would diss a girl that deserves to get big?  
I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips  
That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit  
Signed "Heartthrob" on your ex-boyfriend bruised chest

Coming out at the entrance of Professor Chaos's pair, I blow the bullhorn and sling my electric guitar at the 'Boombox' for a surprise! Boom! Prepare for 'The Smokeshow!' The smoke veils the lair to give me the opportunity to swindle them out of the blue.

Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment, you'll know this  
Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
(Gotta love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
(Gotta love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

(Love me, love me, baby)

Love me, love me, love me

(Just a little bit harder, harder, babe)  
Harder, harder, harder

No one's point of view

Heartthrob's voice sounds so angelic and sultry the Chaos minions find it irresistible to listen. With them being hypnotized by the siren song, Heartthrob boots them in the chests. As a gift, she kisses them on their wrists. She quickly bustles up on the ladder with General Disarray on her back. As she makes it to the rooftop which of course, is embellished in tinfoil, she discovers Mexican chaos minions and truck containing loads of red lava. They are scurrying and carrying around boxes of them and shoveling them into these truck boxes.

"Oh my god..."

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

"Oh my god..." Professor Chaos did have the money to afford all of them. The chaos minions, red logos, and trucks. That explains why there are red lavas all over the town! But how did he get the money for them?! Unless the 'big man' who is behind the crimes in this town must've something to do with Professor Chaos!

"Well, well, you actually made it to the end, New Vigilante," I heard Professor Chaos's voice, but I don't see him. Oh god, he is planning something and I had enough of his charades!

"Nice try Professor Chaos, but the game of yours is now over!" I confronted him, "Wherever you are, I got your little partner in crime with me!"

"And now you know that you are too late. All of South Park is about to be covered in lava! Just think about it! Everything will be off-limits! Everyone will have to just stay where they are, forever! The park will be lava! The Dairy Queen will be lava! It'll be absolute Chaos! Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Show yourself, chicken shit! You think you tough boy?! You think you know what 'Chaos' is?! I don't fucking think so, mister!"

"Oh, I am much more than a boy now, New Vigilante. I have finally brought enough tin foil to piece together my greatest weapon yet... GREETINGS! I'd like you to meet MECHA MINION CHAOS SUPREME!" I turn around to find Professor Chaos emerging himself in a colossal robot wrapped in tin foil with the chaos minions and dogs! Damn, he has the time and efforts to build this thing four, five, or six times my size!

"Es un trabajo..."

"Oh, hell no! No, no, no, no, no! No fucking way! No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted, shaking my head. This is insane! I went his little obstacles, defeated General Disarray, and I have to defeat his creation named after some food item from fricking Taco Bell! Meanwhile, I have to deal with a new mission at my hands: The 'big man!' It's just fucking great! Tweek, you're going berserk! Get a hold of yourself! No, I am not going to lose to this piece of shitty junk! I am not going to lose to them as well! I feel my fingers smearing my face! I slap myself across my face numerous times!

"Gahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" I drop to my knee and pull my hair out, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ha ha ha! Ah ha ha! Now prepare to meet your end, New Vigilante!" His guffawing is the cherry on top of a sundae. Aka my mind!

"Gahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" I don't care if I echo my scream out to the town and the world, "You bring the crazy in me! You want crazy?! I'll give you crazy! You make me crazy in love to annihilate you!"

~ Heartthrob vs Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme~

"Meet your mecha-supreme doom!"

"Geez, I can give you credit for your 'Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme' and how you drive me nuts. You've gained respect in me!"

"Thanks! Starting mecha-destruction cycle!" He shoots out missiles out of the tinfoil cardboard boxes in the air, "These missiles are gonna look real sweet on our first movie poster!" Oh shit!

"Please! You can do better than this!" I smack-talked him, crossing my arms and rotating my hips to the left. You better show him how you put him in his place! Just like you did it with the Rednecks, his chaos minions, and bad guys on your way!

A ball of lavas flings directedly at my face. Grr! The rednecks and his chaos minions could've to bitch-slap me better than this. "That's right, Chaos! Hit me! Hit me harder, I dare you!"

"Take cover!" I hear the missiles going out at T-minus now! Uh oh! I need to think on my feet! It is impossible to take on this thing as gigantic as a landscaper! Let's wing it for his alliance! I hop on a tin-foil stone or hill and pounce on him to twat him with my electric guitar and cymbal shield.

Bang!

Clang!

"Grr!" Landing myself on the ground, I lash him with the microphone cord countless times similar to what I did to one of the rednecks. Again, I get on the tin-foil stone or hill to execute a flying dropkick on him, "Oh Chaos, I'm calling the shots out in this battle!"

"Hey, fella, let's not get too rough, OK?"

"Nope! Sorry, Bub! I like it rough in here, on the couch, in the club, and anywhere else! Even in bed!"

He immediately shoots lavas at me again out of his junk. Then, he runs me over as he shifts to another side. I guess he's afraid of a challenge, "Want to go down with me, punk?!"

I turn and race towards the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme or the Taco Bell monster thing. I dodge the ball of lava aimed by Professor Chaos and shoot bullets at him out of my keytar.

Ping!

Bang!

Ratatatat!

Klikt! Pew! Pew! Pew!

"I didn't feel that at all! Ha ha ha ha!" Professor Chaos really pisses me off right now! He thinks Chaos is impervious to anything. Let's see if Chaos is impervious to the 'Boombox'! I crank up the 'Boombox' and throw it at Professor Chaos; I blast a bullet at the 'Boombox' to release a bang at him.

Oh, this provides me a chance to make a move on him by getting on the tin foil stone and lunge at him to smash him with both the electric and bass guitar.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun!

Clink!

Dunh Durr!

"Eat bullet, Chaos! Ahhhhhhh!" I was about to shoot him once more, "Oh, come on!"

Click, click! Ugh, I'm running out of ammo. I hide behind the tin foil stone to reload the keytar. But I only have little time to do so. Oh shit! Blam!

"Ahhhh!" I was sent flying back to the ground. Here I am, hanging myself upside down. My feet are in the air and my shoulders are on the ground. Lying face down on the ground, I look up to see my keytar out of reach from me. Bullets are scattered all over the place!

These missiles! Well played, Chaos. Well played, but I'm still here! Chaos, you haven't seen me! You haven't seen me! Tweek, what plan you have in mind?! You'll see! Get ready, Chaos!

I gingerly get up on my knee and then my feet. Pantingly holding myself up with my clenched fist in the air, I smirk at Professor Chaos. Professor Chaos, if there's one thing you're missing, it's called perseverance! Even if I'd been hurt before, I'm still here! I have more fight within me than his Taco Bell machine thing, Chaos minions, General Disarray and you have!

~ Heartthrob's Ultimate Attack/Power ~

No one's point of view

"Ahhhh!" she charges at Professor Chaos to scatter turned-on microphones at him. Tuning and launching 'Boombox' at Professor Chaos, she goes around to perform her bass guitar solo (loud hard rock). While playing, she opens her mouth to scream as loud as she can to cause the microphones and the 'Boombox' to erupt on the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme! The sonic explosion causes the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme to be blown away backward.

As the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme is zapping straight off from the battlefield, Heartthrob is gliding towards the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme. Here she is, bashing on the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme with her bass and electric guitars.

"The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure (sure)  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours," she sings along the lyrics before finishing him off with a superkick and hard punch using her cymbal shield.

Bang!  
Boom!

Wham!  
Pow!  
Clang!

Boot!

Bam!

Proceeding to race close to him, she comes up behind him to catch him by the neck. She stares at him to visualize the people she's surrounded by. Mr. Garrison/President, Members of the Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals, rednecks, Chaos kids, General Disarray, and other people who'd wronged Tweek and Heartthrob. They're later being submerged in fires, lightning, and storms.

'I'm sorry, Wonder Tweek can't come to the phone right now. Why?! Oh, because he is DEAD!' she mentally tumultuously blasted, 'It's payback time!

"I'm the diabolical, vindictive bitch in your worst nightmare!" she growls at the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme to lash out on the giant machine/monster in a vengeful, demonic voice, "Look what you made me do! Now, this is my battle, bitch! My battle!"

She zooms back to the battlefield where she releases the microphones and an amplifier to the ground. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... she braces herself for a deafening thunder on the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme.

Boosh!

Whoosh!

Whizz!

Buzz!

Hiss!

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I land myself hard on the ground from the intonation. My head hurts from both the explosion and something else. Maybe I did go overboard on that 'Ultimate Move' I had planned. Getting up, I can see the components of Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme or the Taco Bell monster thing littered on the ground which I can assume it's from the explosion.

"Tiene que enviar mi cheque!" is all I heard from one of the minions as they're bailing out of here.

"Oh, no, come back, minions!"

Should I be triumphant for destroying the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme or the Taco Bell monster thing? Yes! Yes, I am. In fact, I let out a merciless laugh at Professor Chaos

"Come on, Professor Chaos! Come on!" I screamed him out, "Ha! You think you're tough and shit, but obviously you're a joke! It'll be less embarrassing if you quit right now!"

My victory party is not over yet because the Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme is now becoming a rather average sized version of it. Oh god, I can't believe that bastard! Motherfucker!

"Vamos!" Minions in medic costumes are climbing down the ladder and appear in the battlefied. Sneaky little motherfucker!

"Grr! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Well, ok, New Vigilante, that was a minor setback, but Chaos can't be stopped so easily. Initiate phrase two!" he has the fucking nerve! Son of a bitch!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Fuck you, Professor Chaos! Piece of shit!" My strategy in this battlefield is to get rid of these medic minions. There is no fucking way that Professor Chaos can beat me at his game! Especially with his four medic minions! They're going to gang up on me by healing him!

"Chaos Fist!" I fall back after an impact from the average Taco Bell machine/monster thing, "Supreme Chaos, extra spicy!" Oh, he wants extra spicy! I'm going to give him extra spicy!

No one's point of view

She charges at the medic minions at what place she toss a microphone and tackle at the first one down. Rolling herself out in a ball, she goes toward the second to deliver a surprise kick up in his face and did a sweep-kick on him to make him fall on the ground. Jumping up on the ground with flexibility, she darts at the third one for the boxing punch combos and a double knee attack.

'One more to go!' she narrows her eyes at the last remaining one, 'Time for my finisher!'

She comes at the last medic minions to serve him a forearm slam and do a running bulldog on him. Oh god, what she's doing here?! She is carrying him fireman style!

'Again, you're crazy! What if my back breaks?! What about my shoulders?! My neck?!' Tweek panics in "Heartthrob's" mind.

'Don't worry, Tweek. I have an idea! Brace yourself!'

Oh god! Oh god! She gallops to step up on the tinfoil stone and take a dive with the medic minion! In mid-air, she flips the medic minion to hit the ground!

Slam!

"Goodnight, Minions!" she stands up after the dive, facing the medium-sized machine/ monster thing, "Let's see what you can do without your little helpers!"

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I swirl around in a circle, shaking my ass off. Oh yeah! I did it with a smile on my face. For the cherry on top, I flip my hair around like I'm in a Beyoncé concert. I'm so bootylicious, I'm proud of it, and I don't fucking care if people can take it or not.

'Craig, you made a huge mistake for dumping me. You thought I can't live without you by my side, but I'm better on my own without you now,' I retorted to them as a reminder, 'And Coon, keep mouthing all your bullshits off whatever you want! I hope you'll be successful at first, but not anymore without Wonder Tweek, Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and anyone else. You say that Wonder Tweek is holding you, Craig, and everybody else in the franchise plan down. No Coon! You're holding me and them down because you're a bully and manipulator who's all talk and no action in this scenario! By the way, your franchise plan will be like your dick: small, soft, and shriveled up! Facts!'

Strategizing my next move, I zap at the downgraded version of the Taco Bell monster/machine thing to lash at it with my microphone throw a curveball, I airhorn at the microphone for a sonic vibration as a hindrance to stop him from making any moves. This brought me some time to retrieve my keytar and the bullets that are on the ground.

"OP Missile launch incoming!"

I put the bullets in my keytar. Oh, I am ready for these missiles!

"Oh I am so ready! Chaos!" there he did, initiating the missiles in T-minus right now. Seeing the falling missiles, I fire bullets at them, "Rahhhhhhhhh!"

Kabam!

Kaboom!

Kapow!

Flash!

Click! Click! Fuck this, I have these pop-its bombs I can reload in my keytar.

Pew! Pew! Pew!

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Pop! Pop! Pop!

I roll out some 'cherry bombs' under the Taco Bell monster/bug thing and let them out with a bang when I project two micrphone down on the ground for that ear-piecing static noise!

Sssshblamm!

Hissssssss!

Thisshig Rrrerrk!

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Ugh, the only way to stop these missiles is if to break the gun part of the missiles. But how to reach this Taco Bell average-sized machine/bug thing? Unless there is a way.

No one's point of view

The 5-layer Chaos Supreme (This is why Heartthrob called the monster/bug/machine thing Taco Bell) makes a move on Heartthrob which "supposed to run her over." Of course, she sees it as an advantage by using her microphone cord lasso on the minion weird-ass arm part and sends herself flying.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhhhhhh!" she lets out as she is being swung around by the minion weird-ass arm part, "Hahahahahaha!"

'That's it, that's the gun part of the missiles,' said Heartthrob mentally as she pinpoints where the missiles shoot from. From a distance, she boomerangs her bass guitar at one side; she lassoes on and did a slingshot kick on the other gun part of the missiles.

Shatter!

Bam!

With the two gun parts of the missiles ruptured, the 5-layer Chaos Supreme is malfunctioning and look like it's about to deteriorate.

In a mid-air, she again binds the 5-layer Chaos Supreme with her microphone cord to clash into the 5-layer Chaos Supreme with her electric guitar and cymbal shield, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

From the collision, both opponents tumble back on the ground. Oh no, the 5-layer Chaos Supreme is now disintegrating! The minions are calling it quits as they are scrambling out of here!

"No! This cannot be the end! I'm really glad that we opted for three phrases, New Vigilante!"

"Hell no! I am not fighting with you if you have dogs!" she puts her hand out at the Mini Supreme

The Mini Supreme attacks Heartthrob with a 'Chaos Rush' and it is about to let it rip with the 'Dog Shitter!' Oh wait, Heartthrob reeling her way out alive from that off-putting move. Oh god, Heartthrob better come up with something.

'I can't use my weapons on the itsy-bitsy Taco Bell spider thing. There are dogs! What should I do?! There is no time to lose!' she urged to herself, 'Wait, remember that lullaby song on them earlier?! That put them at ease to distract them from fighting me! Let's go for it!'

What's this? Heartthrob is preparing her move, 'Siren's Song!' She clears her throat and open her mouth to sing.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Monday, you send me flowers  
Tuesday, made me feel stupid  
Wednesday, the world was ours  
Thursday, you didn't prove it  
Friday, fell back in love  
Saturday, we didn't talk  
Sunday, you said you needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of all of you baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when I'm lost and I'm scared?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still (still) the same

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Monday, you had my heart  
Tuesday, you had me screaming  
Wednesday, we didn't part  
Thursday, you didn't mean it  
Friday, I shook it off  
Saturday, you got it wrong  
Sunday, I said I needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of all of you baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when I'm lost and I'm scared?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same

(Who are you?)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Who are you?)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Who are you?)

It's so strange how the same face  
Can make you feel so right and bring you so much pain  
It's so strange how the same face  
Can make you love until it hurts

Where do we go? (Where do we go?)  
I need to know (I need to know)

Who are you today? (Today!)  
Will you be the sun or the pouring rain? (Or the pouring rain?)  
Who are you (who are you) tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when I'm lost and I'm scared?  
(Who are you?)  
Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?  
Who are you (who are you) today? (Today?)  
'Cause I am still (I'm still) the same, the same

Yeaaaah  
The same

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Who are you (who are you) today? (Today?)  
'Cause I am still (I'm still) the same, the same

Yeaaaah  
The same

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Wow, her voice is so sweetly tempting to get the Mini Supreme to submit in defeat as the dogs comes at her to be petted by her. They lick her face and she kiss them on the heads while giving them rubs on their tummies. Professor Chaos descends on the ground vanquished by Heartthrob's harmonizing voice.

~ Victory! ~

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I approach and look at Professor Chaos and General Disarray. I hold out my arms to hug them both. I know that it is crazy of me as a hero or an anti-hero to have mercy on the villains. Then again, if it wasn't for the crimes in this town and the civil wars, then I, Heartthrob, formerly Wonder Tweek, wouldn't meet Professor Chaos and General Disarray. Moreover, I want to ask them questions regards to everything's going on to this town. I pull my phone to see what time is it. Holy shit, it is now 11:55 pm! I better take them home or who knows what. I carry them on my back and flee the scene by jumping down on one of the trucks and go through mazes of the areas to the fence, so I can climb over it. It is a good thing I got to Professor Chaos's lair before anyone could. The Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals. I scoff at the thought of them. They're probably too busy with their feuds and franchise plans to even give a damn.

~ The next day ~

Butter's point of view

I wake up to my bedroom. How am I at my bedroom when all I remember is that I'm at the U-Stor-It unit as Professor Chaos with his sidekick, General Disarray? As I get up, my head is spinning and aching from yesterday. I remember conducting my evil mastermind plan to smolder the whole town in red 'lavas' and the 'New Vigilante'. Her purple and red hair. Her makeups. Her clothes and shoes. Who is that girl? If she wasn't in either Coon Friends or Freedom Pals, who is she? I feel a hand planted on me to shook me up. I turn to see Dougie.

"Hey Dougie," I greet him, "What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that I'm at the warehouse and this 'New Vigilante' manages to knock me cold with her move. I must've passed out from her move and the sound of her screaming and cursing," Dougie recalled to me.

"Purple and red hair? Green hazel eyes? Red lips? Eye makeup and hearts and broken hearts on her face? Hourglass/Curvy figure? Itty-bitty top and shorts? Combat boots?" I provide details about the 'New Vigilante.' The same details from my minions.

"Yes, yes, and yes. What surprises me is that she is around your height or taller, Butters," Dougie tries to approximate how tall or short she is when he and I met her, "She looks taller to me when she overpowered me in the warehouse."

As we try to figure out about the 'New Vigilante,' the scent of pancakes or crepes, bacons and sausages, and potatoes fills our nose to make our mouth watery. The voice of someone's singing light up the room; wait, I know that voice!

One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

Me and Dougie turn around to see Tweek in the same clothes as the 'New Vigilant' have on holding a tray of pancakes, crepes, bacons and sausages, and stir-fried potatoes. Wait, what?! Tweek is the 'New Vigilante' we fought with and got conquered by all this time?! Tweek is dressed up as a girl the whole time?!

"Hey guys, I made breakfast for all of us," he put the tray of breakfast on my bed, "

"Tweek, what are you doing? I thought you're with Coon's Friends or Freedom Pals?!" I ask him.

"Why should I join these dipshits?" I can see Tweek wearing a confused, yet annoyed look on his face. He speaks in a rather deep and cold voice, "These loser-ass 'heroes' are nothing but a bunch of liars and twats who thinks they're all high and mighty to be better than everybody and never try hard to save lives. They only exist to boast about the things they are handed to them on silver platters and shits and how they are always right in this black and white world."

"Because umm..." I attempt to find reasons why. I am surprised to hear Tweek saying what's on his mind. What pushes him to become... blunt? What pushes him to become dark?

"Thought so. They are idiots to never suspect me cross-dressing as a girl. Anyways, I want to join an alliance with you guys," he answered. Tweek wants to go to our sides?

"Hold on, why do you want to join us? You beat the shit out of us and our minions," Dougie interjects which causes Tweek to raise an eyebrow at him.

"As I was saying, I want to join an alliance with you guys because one of the methheads or crackheads sings out the truth like a love-struck canary about the horrendous kidnapping of cats for urine and the crime in this town plotted by 'the big man.'The big man he spoke of recruited the Italians, Russians, and the Sixth graders, so he can cause crimes in this town. He says in his words, 'He don't even do it for the money, man. It's like- It's like he wants more crimes in the streets,'" he elaborates on his reason to join us and the information about the crime in this town caused by 'the big man' and the people who are with 'the big man.'

"I want questions to the truth and I want confessions from you guys," He stares at us like one of the characters in these mystery-fiction and action TV shows, "I know that you've been played by 'the big man' because something didn't add up. How did you get all of these money from all by yourself? All of these money cost more than a lifetime supply of exotic coffee beans! So, tell me where did you get that much money from?! Are you paid by 'the big man?!' Who gives them to you?! Who is 'the big man?!'"

Damn, Tweek is intimidating when he's mad and confrontational. Especially with logics. Tweek is never the kind of person to lash out and confronts people. Tweek is never the logical person. He is always about emotions, feelings, and thoughts. Of course, he is in his costume of the 'New Viligante' which makes a whole lot of sense.

"I'm tellin' ya: I don't know his name, fella! Nobody does! He's just trying to unite all the crime families in town! He's everywhere! He's nameless. Faceless. He can change his appearance like the wind changes directions!" I spill the beans to Tweek.

"It is not us who's causing this! We've been blackmailed by 'the big man!'" Dougie added, "He's manipulating us like we're his puppets!"

"He says there's a revolution coming and the darkness of our own hearts will bring about our undoing!" I informed, "He... he is that which liberates and he knows the true weakness of tolerance and his coming will bring about a tide of Chaos, like nothing we've never seen, you betcha."  
"He must be a sneaky bastard to turn everything into his own game for whatever motive he has. You two are the pawn in it. Coon's friends and Freedom Pals are tools and accessories for the crimes in this town with their petty little differences and stupid-ass pride," he explains, "With the three of us banding together as a team, we're going to bring him down!"

"But how?! Me and Butters are the villains and you're a hero or an anti-hero!" Dougie points out to Tweek.

"So? Who cares about that bullshit?! In every fucking movies, TV shows, and whatever else, they recycle 'the heroes always win in the end and the villains are left nothing and never redeem themselves' bullshits over and over! In fact, they always use unoriginal tropes and bullshits in it! I'm so not impressed!" he says in a sarcastic manner, "Fuck this bullshit and fuck them all, let's eat this breakfast and go on our conquests together as a team! Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and Heartthrob!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I saluted to him.

"All right!" Dougie cheered.

Me, Dougie, and Tweek eats up our big breakfast to start the day as a team consisted of Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and Heartthrob! We're like the X-Force or the S.H.I.E.L.D!


	8. Pet Krusaders and Sixth Graders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Profanities, name-callings, violence, and anything inappropriate or should not be encouraged to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park and anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Chapter 8: Pet Krusaders and Sixth Graders

No one's point of view

"You're telling me that countless kitties are going missing in this town?" uttered Professor Chaos curiously.

"Yup. According to one of the crackheads or methheads and based on what I saw last night in your lair, a bunch of cats are being kidnapped for their urine and that's how there are crimes in this town," Heartthrob paints the picture to what the crackheads or methheads interrogated to her, "The question is how does the kidnapping of cats for their urine connects to the crimes in South Park?"

"The cats' urines have chemical compositions that act as hallucinogens," General Disarray answers to Heartthrob, "Their urines consist of soluble chemicals responsible for its strong odors comparable to methamphetamine or any other drugs. Like other drugs, they have the effects to manipulate the person's physical and psychological conditions."

"That explains for the disturbing episode in the warehouse," Heartthrob clicks as she remembered last night after defeating General Disarray and hearing cats' meowing in the warehouse; the chemical explosion thanks to one of the crackheads or methheads.

"Wow General Disarray, you're very smart!" complimented Professor Chaos to his ally, "You're like one of these people who analyzes chemicals and stuff in one of these mystery action TV shows."

"Because of the solubility and chemical compounds in their urines, I can predict that 'the big man' is using the cats' urine as an advantage to the crimes in South Park slipping into everybody's drugs and alcohols," General Disarray's scientific and logical theories evoke Heartthrob in a way General Disarray and Professor Chaos never expect.

"This 'big man' thinks he's so savvy to formulate this shit for whatever motives he has. He thinks he's at the top of the game. Let's see who can stop this shit!" vociferated Heartthrob, "Come on guys, we're going to rescue these kitties before he, she, or they does!"

"That's my girl!" Professor Chaos cheers for Heartthrob.

"A strategy for this mission is to be on the lookout for sixth graders or any potential catnappers," General Disarray warns them before the three comrades put their hands on each others.

"Professor Chaos!"

"General Disarray!"

"Heartthrob!"

"Woooo!" They all let out and take off to start their mission.

~ Mission #1: Pet Krusaders! ~

Heartthrob, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray are whisking through the town to rescue a bunch of cats as well as dogs. They take them to a special place for them called Pet Hotel (Inspired by a movie called Hotel for Dogs); return them to their owners much to their surprise and appreciation. Though they did encounter the sixth graders who are harassing the kitties, so General Disarray suggests using Professor Chaos's electric power and Heartthrob's sound power on them.

"Thank you SO MUCH for saving my sweet little kitties from the sixth graders!" Big Gay Al congratulates them, "Please take this as a reward, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, but no thanks on the reward because what matters is we did what we can as a team even the impossible and unexpected to the ones we're protecting," declined Heartthrob humbly.

"Thanks! You put the "super" back in superhero!" Big Gay Al cheers on Heartthrob, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray.

~ Outside in the town of South Park ~

"Wow, look like someone is finally standing up for all of the crime in this city!"

"Oh my gosh, it's the New Vigilante who exposed a huge meth lab in the storage facility!"  
"First the meth lab in the storage facility and now the cat-napping?!"

"Thank you, Heartthrob! Thank you!"  
"Who is that New Vigilante?"

"That New Vigilante is Heartthrob."

"Is that the New Vigilante?! Ugh, who does she thinks she is?! Miss Popular or Queen Bee with her gunky makeups, her clothes that hurt my precious eyes, and her stuck-up little attitude!"

"Really?! She's nothing but a troublemaker!"

"She thinks that she's better than everybody?! She thinks she can steal everybody's boyfriends?! She must be a whore!"

"She looks like a skank with that body of hers! She must be fake as fuck!"

"How could she be a hero and cool?! She's a horrible influence to the youths!"

"Wow, Tweek, I mean Heartthrob," General Disarray, "You must be the center of attention."

"Tch! Typical people with their gossips and talk-shits," piqued Heartthrob, "I see where this is going, I see. Running around to throw dirt all over my name. Prudence!"

"Umm... Heartthrob, you should tone it down before you... you know," insinuated Professor Chaos to Heartthrob, "Piss them off even more."  
"So? Just let them. Do I give a fuck or two about them?! Sure, they treat 'heroes' like gold, silver, and diamonds and 'villains' like coals and cinders and vice versa and W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R E-L-S-E! Hmph!" she mimics in a high-pitched voice that sounds like a mean girl/drama queen in anyone's schools with her hands on her hips and a resting bitch face. She then presents her ongoing tirade in a zealous deep voice resembling someone from the city, adding hand gestures, "Boo hoo, cry me a river! Suck it up, bitches! Honestly, the world's concept of good and bad is nothing but a joke! Bullshit! They F-U-C-K-I-N-G went on and on and on with 'the heroes' this and 'the villains' that! Nip-picking on everything to discriminate between heroes and villains to prove what?! Where's the proofs?! Really?! I rather praise someone with talents, hard work, and various redeeming substances! Even admitting their flaws and learn from them would be less mediocre! Do you know why?! Oh, it is because they fucking strive hard to have talents and substances! But no fucking way, they rather focus on something fucking skin-deep! Who fucking cares about it?! Every fucking tropes in fucking media and shits are only made for the fucking heck of it! Dramas and bullshits! Whine and bitch about fucking everything whatever and however they want! People like them is why the world become polarized! Sorry not sorry, bitches and motherfuckers!'

"Wow..." Professor Chaos and General Disarray are perturbed by the heated rant coming from the purple and red haired 'girl'.

"Damn Tweek, I never thought you would be capable of…"

"Speaking your own mind argumentatively, boldly, and brashly," General Disarray finishes his sentence.

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

"Mmm... I'm going to the store to get something to drink and eat," I tell them mortified. I can my face heating up from my rant, "BRB!"

I dash on the street, looking for a place to get some foods and refreshments. After all, we did do the work on rescuing cats and dogs before these nappers does. All I did to do is to go home and drowning myself in coffee, ice creams, and cakes! I didn't mean to cause an outburst! Oh god, everybody will hate me including Professor Chaos and General Disarray! I should have kept my mouth shut!

'Tch! Everything I said is true and that's final,' Heartthrob dismisses me.

'What do you know?! It is your fault for that outburst! How could you say that?!' I scold at her. She could've been in so much trouble right now!

'It is better to tell the brutal truth rather than living in perfect lies!' Heartthrob answers, 'The world we live in is nothing but a joke! Bullshit! I mean living in a world that is black and white?! Yawn, yawn, yawn! And here, the people spreading rumors and talk shit to us are irrelevant to us! For what?! Dressing up in 'inappropriate attires and makeups', not acting like a 'young lady,' and this, and that, and all that bullshits!'

'Face it, Tweek, people running their mouths on and on and their focus over something worthless is the reason why the world we live in is pure fuckery!'

Ugh! I shake my head to forget about my debate with my mind! Let's pay for the foods and drinks and meet Professor Chaos and General Disarray!

Once I place the foods and drinks on the counter for the guy to scan them, I slam the money down and slide them at him. He puts the money into the cashier register to take out some changes to give to me; packs the foods and drinks in plastic bags.

Handing the bags of foods and drinks to me, I take them and clamber my way out to the exit. Increasing my speed from walking to sprinting, I gasp to spot Professor Chaos and General Disarray being surrounded by sixth graders! Holy shit! The Sixth Graders! I waste no time going in there to save them! Professor Chaos, General Disarray, I'm coming for you!

"Hey, leave them alone or you have to go through me first!" I front up to them.

"Ha! You and what army, bitch?!" One of the sixth graders laugh at me along with the others, "Go home to your boy-bands or do something what girlies like you do! Go shopping with your girlfriends or be cute on Instagram!"

"Don't even go there with me, pal! You will not like it when I give you knuckle sandwiches!"

~ Heartthrob vs The Sixth Graders ~

No one's point of view

"Who to torment? I choose you," claimed the first sixth grader.

"Hell no, motherfucker!" She kicks and gives him a booty bump in the face. She calls the booty bump, 'Booty Call.' Oh, oh what's this?! She's taunting the fallen sixth grader by pushing her hair back and twerking her booty off! She hits the floor on him with a moonsault double-knee drop or 'Double Down'!

"Fuck them up, Heartthrob!" Professor Chaos cheers at Heartthrob in the background.

"She wants to fuck us up?! I like see her try!" Another one of them scoffs at them, "Can she handle our burp?!"

"Ew, I don't want to kiss you with that toxic waste mouth of yours, fucknut!" revolted Heartthrob at him. She takes off to do a kick on the stomach and a slap to the face with her electric guitar. She has three mentos mints in her hand to load them in the keytar and shoot them in the sixth grader's mouth. Then, she takes out a can of diet Cola-Cola to shake vigorously and open it to release a fizzling, blasting soda missile in his mouth.

Fizz!

Burst!

Swish!

"Arg! The Cola-Cola is in my nose!" he gagged as he has a mouthful of mento mints and Cola-Cola to drop down on the ground, "It burns! It is fucking too sweet!"

"Of course, Heartthrob uses the mentos mints and the soda as a clever way to knock the sixth grader down," General Disarray observes the battle with Professor Chaos by his side. He pictures the scientific equation on adding mentos mints and soda for that brilliant attack on the sixth grader by Hearrthrob, "The sugary content of the mentos mints trigger the carbonation plus water of the soda to ooze the carbon dioxde gas and bubbles enough to blitz the sixth grader!"

"Oh, General Disarray, watch this!" Professor Chaos gestures to see what's happening in the battlefield.

Heartthrob strike him in the chest with her knee. She did a ¾ facelock on him before landing on the ground. Lights out sixth grader because Heartthrob is here in the house!

Bam!

What a stunner! She calls it 'We're Through!'

"Who's next to fight me?! This is my battle!" She challenges the remaining three of the sixth graders.

"Yeah! That's right Heartthrob! Go get them, girl!" squealed Professor Chaos.

"She has so much fight and spunk in this battlefield!" complimented General Disarray.

She whips the third one with the microphone wire and bind his arm to go for the clothesline on him. She calls it 'Con-Artist!'

The fourth sixth grader is about to tackle her; she smacks him in the face with her forearm three times to call it 'Kiss of Pain!' Once he is on his knee, clutching his face in agony, she makes a run at him to step and slam dunk on him. She calls it 'Drop of Shame!'

"This is my battle and I own it! Remember that, jockstraps!" She spells it out to the last one.

"Why you little?! Cuntbag!" The fifth sixth graders makes a move on her where he bombards her; kick her square in the face.

"Heartthrob!"

Heartthrob, on the ground, is now on her knees. Blood coming from her nose is cascading down her face and the ground. She gets up to face the person who pulverizes her without shedding any tears from her eyes. She even eradicates the urge to let out a whimper.

"Bitch your little mouth off whatever you want! This is what you get for messing with us and not shutting your mouth off, so cut the bullshits!" he barks at her, "A lesson to you is to stop picking a fight and shut the fuck up! Got that?!"

Her pain moderately boils into anger. Standing still at him, she narrows her eyes and glare at him directly in the eyes to ridge her face. Her face seethe up to set herself to combust at T-minus right now! Her eyes sharpen like daggers. By her body language and what's written all over her face, she is not having it!

Her mind is packed with backlashes from the people around her in South Park and flashbacks prior to the franchise plan thanks to the fat weasel.

'That's it! I've had it with everything! Goddamnit, the people in the world are nothing but assholes and ugh! Ugh! Ahhhhhhhhh!' raged Tweek, 'They will be paid! I want my revenge on them! I am going to show them karma!'

She snaps back to reality, staring at him. Out of bad blood, she fires down at him to batter him with her bass and electric guitar repeatedly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she socks him in the face with her balled-up fist. She rolls back away from him to stand up, "Come on, you big disgrace! Come on!"

Seeing the sixth grader attempting to get up, she bolts at him to pounce on him for the 'codebreaker.' Her codebreaker is called "Kiss and Tell!'

~ Victory! ~

"If there's one way or two or even infinity, you don't mess with my friends! Don't even mess with me because me and them have more fight and self-respect than everybody and you will have in years! You and everybody else need to shut the fuck the up or you and them will have your asses whooped by me!" she hammers at him, "You and everybody else are nothing but degenerated and vindictive bitches, losers, and motherfuckers! Get the fuck out of her!"

"Get out!" she kicks him out of the scene, "Get out of here, you shitty-ass low-life!"

She returns back to Professor Chaos's and General Disarray's sides, "Are you okay, guys?"  
They both nod their heads as a 'yes.'General Disarray speaks up to Heartthrob, "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

"Don't worry about me," reassured Heartthrob, "What's matter the most is to protect and stand up for you guys from these fuckheads."

Heartthrob turns to Professor Chaos with a grin on her face, "Butters, do you remember the times when you did at recess in the whole Skankhunt episode.

Professor Chaos lets out an 'oh' at what Heartthrob is saying to him.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Well why don't you just shut the fuck up, Kyle? All I've been hearing in a few weeks is how this is our fault, how boys need to change. Well I'm getting pretty sick of it. Everyone else seems to be proud about who they are, but not us; and then we get Uncle Kyle here telling us that the girls are right!" Butters irreverently gang up on Kyle.

"Butters?"

Butters goes on to voice his railing to the boys, "This is a war on all of us. You want to listen to Uncle Kyle, we'll go ahead. Pretty soon they'll be locking us all up. And don't think you're safe either, Tweek and Craig. Just 'cause you're gay does not mean that you aren't looked down upon for being boys! The world wants us all to feel shame just because we were all born with wieners!

"Butters, you need to calm down," Kyle tries to neutralize the problem.

"No! We tried doing it your way, Kyle. We tried doing what the girls wanted us to do and where did it get us?"

"Nowhere," added Clyde.

"Right! It turned us against one of our own match, that's what it did! What happened to Eric Cartman is the girl's fault, not ours!"

"That's true!" Token strongly agrees with Butters.

"I'm done feeling guilt. I'm a boy, dang nab it! And you know what? I'm proud of my little wiener. Mark my words, the moment is coming when you all need to decide; are you with your kind, or are you with Uncle Kyle."

~ Flashback ends ~

"Oh right," Professor Chaos looks away from Heartthrob and apologizes, "Sorry about that."

Heartthrob cups his face to turn towards her. She leans in closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I love that side of you. Thank you so much for everything."

"Come on guys, let's go and eat our foods," interjected General Disarray. Grabbing the bags of foods and drinks, they walk on the street to find somewhere to eat and drink.

Professor Chaos wraps his arm around Heartthrob who is pressed against his chest. He places his hand on his cheek where she'd kissed him. A red lipstick stain is on his cheek to make him blush.

"Remind me to never make her infuriated," chimed General Disarray.

"Agree," Professor Chaos looks at Heartthrob, "We're going to get Heartthrob tissues, damp towels, and ice-packs."

Heartthrob, in the embrace of Professor Chaos, let her tears out in his chest. Tears from pain, anger, heartbreak, and verbal torments from the people of South Park.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I did a throwback to South Park's season 20, episode 4, Weiners Out.
> 
> Heartthrob's moves
> 
> 'Booty Call' (Jumping Butt Bump)
> 
> Moonsault Double-Knee Drop (I have no name to come up with this move)
> 
> 'We're Through!' (Knee Lift Strike and Stunner combo)
> 
> "Con-Artist' (Short-Arm Clothesline)
> 
> 'Kiss of Pain' (Forearm Smash)
> 
> 'Drop of Shame (Modified Leg-Drop Bulldog; Inspired by Kelly Kelly from WWE)
> 
> 'Kiss and Tell' (Codebreaker; Double Knee Neckbreaker)


	9. Underneath the Façade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor mention of blood and Profanities.  
> Disclaimer: South Park and South Park: The Fractured But Whole belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Chapter 9: Underneath the Façade

Butters (as Professor Chaos)'s point of view

"Thanks for saving our asses," appreciated General Disarray.

"No problem," pardoned Heartthrob to General Disarray and me. She is holding an ice-pack over her nose from the kick thanks to one of the sixth graders. I should've step up and save her from that mean sixth grader.

"I have one question," I make way in the conservation, "Why do you save us after what we did to you last night?"

"Hey, you guys don't deserve be pounded by these hormonal, half-ass horndogs who really need to get a life," stated Heartthrob, "Besides, I am not some heartless person to let you suffer from them let alone taking part in the 'Shit-On-You-For-Fun' club."

"I have to ask you something," Heartthrob passes on to us, "What's your backstory?"  
"Me and General Disarray are casted by society, so we're both dedicated to bring chaos into this world," I clarify our backstories to her, "We're outcasts to them no matter what. My parents always ground me which is my kryptonite."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What's your backstory?" questioned General Disarray, "I see that you're treated as a pariah to everybody, so you're like us. Except you don't care about them. I think you're cool."

"Huh?"

"I mean come to think of it, I saw that you used to be on the Coon's Friends and Freedom Pals' side, but not anymore. Also, Tweek, you used to be a mousey, nervous wreck who hides away things coming at you," I point out to Heartthrob, "Suddenly, you become a different person. What happened?"

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I grit my teeth to have these flashbacks of events after the transformation from Wonder Tweek to Heartthrob. My old goody-two shoe persona who only exist because of them and him. Let's not forget about the mess they made because of their stupid-ass pride and shits! Oh my fucking god! Time to recite a poem! Ahem.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

No, no, no! Scratch that, thank you very much! Too basic bitch and sickeningly sweet for my taste! In fact, for someone's so fake as fuck to make me cringe and hurl!

Roses and violets

Are brown and beige,

Wilted and lackluster

Coals are black like my soul

I'm sorry for quitting on you

I'm sorry for ruining your franchise plans

It's not like I hate you

Or feel indifferent toward you

It's just that I think you suck!

You suck that I want to bash your skull!

I will see you when I make it to the top

And you end up at the bottom

Reality check for you!

Your franchise plans will get you nowhere but failure

You'll be nothing with your franchise plans!

Especially your treacherous 'friend'

Whom he is dead from now on in your eyes

He is dead to go and see him in hell

See you never

Sorry not sorry

Kisses

Smooch!

~ Flashback starts ~

"Coon friends, we have done it. Facebook is gone, and Netflix approved our TV show. All we have to do now is agree on the final draft of the franchise plan. You can see that the Super Craig movie now precedes the Coon vs. Super Craig movie, followed by Mysterion's video game. And then we-," Cartman went on and on about his lame-ass franchise plan.

"How come I have to have the video game? I want a movie too!" interrupted Mysterion. At first, I agree that Mysterion should have his own movie considering how he is an actually hero out of all of us in the Coon and Friends. Tch, not anymore! Some legendary hero my ass!

"You have a movie, Mysterion. You're in the third Coon and Friends United movie, after your video game."

"Yeah, but he's saying he doesn't ever get his own movie," I roll my eyes at the voice and words of my deadbeat ex-boyfriend, Super Craig or Craig.

"Do I get my own movie?" intruded Fastpass or Jimmy.

"Not everyone gets their own movie!"

"This franchise plan sucks!"

"Oh Jesus, here we go again,"

No, Wonder Tweek is right. It was better when we started the movies off with the Tupperware prequel," Toolshed or Stan takes my side. No shit, Sherlock.

"Dude you can't do a prequel first," defeated Human Kite or Kyle.

"Why not?"

"'Cause then it's not a prequel, it's just... first. And besides, Tupperware isn't our strongest character." Yawn, yawn, yawn at Human Kite!

"Fuck you, it's better than the Human Kite!" Tupperware or Token fires at Human Kite.

"He just likes this plan because he gets two movies in Phase 1." Bravo Mysterion for the obvious!

"Guys! We have to just go with this plan! We don't even have one movie yet!" The Coon hushes the tension down.

"You go with the plan! Maybe we'll just... go and do our own franchise!" implied Toolshed which Mysterion and I agree with.

"Oh! You want civil war! Is that what you want?!"

"Yeah dude, civil war. Fuck you!"

"Oh fu- oh fuck you! Get out of my house!"

"We'll make WAY more money on OUR franchise!"

"Go ahead! I bet you don't even get halfway through Phase 1 on your franchise, DC Comics!"

"We were supposed to be a duo remember, Tweek?!"

"Yeah, I remember! So, when I walked out of Coon and Friends, you should've walked out with me!"

"I like Coon and Friends!"

"Because you had your own movie!"

"Super Craig had to have movies before Wonder Tweek was introduced! It made no sense otherwise!"  
"Your whole group makes no sense!"

"Because you're a traitor, Tweek, and now you're with a group of super traitors!" Way to go, Cartman!

Then, it all comes down to the death of Wonder Tweek afterwards the goddamn Civil War! I always recall the gasoline spilled on the costume of Wonder Tweek and the spark of fire flare up to dwindle a part of him away. Wonder Tweek is dead to me! A blessing in disguise because I'm free from everything. The pain. The doubt. Dramas and tensions. Him.

Even I'm free from Wonder Tweek, I still have bitter vendettas from everybody as Heartthrob because of things they find it dislikeable. I have to develop thick skins from them, but deep inside, I feel undignified.  
Look like I have it harder and worst as Professor Chaos and General Disarray. Their backstory of being unwanted and spurned from society dishearten me of them. Putting myself in their shoes, I know what it feels like to be someone excluded in the society.

~ Flashback ends ~  
"Heatthrob?"  
"Tweek?" I hear Professor Chaos and General Disarray calling me. I turn to face them.

"What's your backstory?" They are waiting for an answer. I stare motionlessly and grimace at the thought of my 'backstory.' I don't know what to say to them. My 'backstory' is I don't know... way too personal. Too personal to regret the time I joined Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals. The argument between me and him to end our relationship. Ugh, I just want to

"You guys, I want to go to the bathroom," I tell them indifferently as I get up.

"Oh. Um, sure," Professor Chaos accepts my request, "The only bathroom is at the park."

"Got it. I'll be right back," I remind them and

Butter (as Professor Chaos)'s point of view

"What's up with Heartthrob. I mean Tweek," I ask General Disarray who is itching his head, "I want to know about her story."  
"Hmm..."

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

I made it to the park where they have the bathroom. I have to take a different route to evade the dirty looks and snarky words from them. Who am I to them? Who am I to them whenever I did something incredible? What's with these people?  
I look at three doors to choose which bathroom I can enter. Too bad, I can't go in either the boys' or girls' due to "issues." I guess I'm going to the cis-genders' bathroom. Frankly, I want to be alone with my thoughts.

Before I reach for the door, I witness seven or eight people I repent to meet: The Coon, Human Kite, Fastpass, Toolshed, Tupperware, Doctor Timothy, Mysterion, and Mosquito. Oh fuck, I even saw Super Craig.

'Come on Tweek, there's no time for a family reunion,' Heartthrob ushers me in my mind.

'Yeah, family reunion my ass,' I scoffed at myself, 'They are too busy with their civil wars to give a shit or damn like everybody.'

Getting inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind me, I look at the ceiling and squat down to seat myself rather than on the floor. I cover my eyes with my hand to break down in tears. It is too much pressure to deal with it! Does this will go on forever? Will it ever end? How long?! How fucking long?! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! THE FUCKING NERVE! I don't fucking know why? I... I... I don't know what I'm feeling today. I just don't understand this situation despite the fact I'm out of the picture. I'm done with this bullshit! I had it with the dramas! I thought I signed up to save lives, but it becomes clear that it is all for the show and bullshits! Thank fucking god, I turn them down! Ha! Good luck with their franchise plans! As if I C-A-R-E!

I take out my phone to go on 'Coonstagram.' I don't bother with pictures and shits. Even my profile. Why should I care about them? Anyways, I go through numerous icons to go to its website. Damnit, I can quit Coonstagram on its website?! Okay fine, I'm doing it right now! I log in my username and password to a screen popping up in front of me to delete my account. I read through things such as "Dear Tweek Tweak, we are sorry to hear you... blah, blah, blah..."

Like they care. Shaking my head, I click on 'Something else' once I get to the scroll bar to 'Why are you deleting your account?' Again, I reenter the password and press on 'Permanently delete my account.' I say okay to the question 'Are you sure you want to delete your account?' ahead of exiting and deleting Coonstagram on my phone.

Rising my feet up to stand, I leave the bathroom and park to get away from that scene. Ugh! Walking with my head droop low on the ground, I wipe my tears away from eyes and never look back on them. What they did to me only weigh me down with more pain, shame, doubts, and humiliation. I am such a shithead for this fuckery!

Butters (as Professor Chaos)'s point of view

As me and General Disarray are trying to figure out Heartthrob's reaction when we ask her about her backstory, we see Heartthrob with red and watery eyes and quivering lips.

"What's wrong?" I tell her.

"You guys, let's go home. Let's discuss this tomorrow," she announces to us.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" I repeated the same question to him, but he ignores me and General Disarray. I was about to walk up to him to grab him shoulder. Unfortunately, General Disarray stops and shake his head at me.

"Dougie, what was that for?" I look at him with confusion.

"Butters, give Tweek some space. He'll get better tomorrow or so," He sighs to me, "In fact, it is better if we don't mention it to Tweek."  
"Why?"

"Because I think what happened prior to the origin of Heartthrob and our alliance with her might have something to do with it," He informs me, "Let's not upset her by bringing it up to her."

I confirm Dougie's words about the sorrow written all over Tweek and not to talk about it to him. At the same way, I am starting to internalize more and more about what becomes of Tweek. Coon's Friends and Freedom Pals have something to do with why Tweek becomes down in the dump.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I did references to the civil war scenes from South Park: The Fractured But Whole and South Park's Franchise Prequel from season 21, episode 4.


	10. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity, sexual contents, and anything that are inappropriate. Also, I am not Italian when it comes to the lyric, Despecito, so I'm sorry to those fluent speakers of any other languages for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or anything else. The songs, Crazy in Love, belongs to Beyonce and the Italian cover of Despacito (the original Spanish version is sung by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee) belongs to Matteo Bellu. However, I did change from 'Porto Rico' to 'Verona' in the Italian cover of Despacito, Lentamente.

Chapter 10: Velvet

"All right everybody, up next is we have a special dancer here," the DJ announce to everybody in the club through his microphone, "So please put your hands together for that special dancer because here come's Velvet!"

~ Cue the music (Crazy in Love by Beyoncé) ~

Velvet appears on stage, strutting her stuff out to an audience of men. She sways her hips, pops her chest and shoulder out, and flicking her hair like she owns this stage. Once she reaches to the pole, she dances and performs riveting moves and stunts. She even twerks her booty off to arouse men more to throw twenties, fifties, and hundreds of bucks.

"Oh yeah, shake it baby!"

"Yasss! Slay bitch!" One of the stripper cheers at Velvet.

"Werk it, girl!"

"Jiggle your jellies out, bitch!"

"I want a piece of that ass!"

"Give me that ass!"

"Give me that fat titties!"

"Woooo, nice tits!"

"Aye mami!"

Unbeknownst to them, Velvet is actually a 10-year-old boy in disguise named Tweek. Why Tweek, dressed up as Velvet, is working at a stripper club? How does it happen?

Prior to his departure from Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals, ended relationship with his 'boyfriend', and the transformation of Heartthrob, Tweek finds a job at a stripper club for personal and financial reasons. You're probably wondering that Tweek already work at his parent's coffee shop to bring home the bacon. That's not the case in his part. With the minimum wages being given by his parents and limited job choices for him, he feels he need to find a way to do something on his own.

First, He has to hear his parent's talking about how his breakup with him affect the coffee shop's business negatively much to his vexation. Second, he needs to earn the money to fix his laptop and other stuff. Third, he has to prove himself that he's better off without him or anyone else.

"What a stellar and sizzling hot performance!" wowed the DJ, "Give Velvet a round of applause!"

Tweek (as Velvet)'s point of view

After finishing my performance upstage, I went to the dressing room in the back

"You're on the floor, Velvet," called my coworker.

"Okay," I said to her as I hurry out there to serve these customers. If you mean by 'customers,' I mean lazy-ass, testosterone-hungry men. Yep, the ones who comes to the club to relieve their stress from their problems and bullshits by getting wasted on alcohols and shits.

Why did I agree to do this? A 10-year-old boy cross-dressed as a stripper working here at night. Say to the boy who works at his parent's coffee shop. Oh wait, because I need to do something on my own without anyone else. Not even him. I can't sit on my ass and bitch about my issues! I don't want to hear my parents' going on and on about how my ended relationship is going to affect the coffee shop's business negatively! Hell, there are no jobs left for me! They are not going to hire 10-year-olds and shits!

Oh god, working at the club would've be so humiliating to known as 'that girl' or thot! What if they give me STDS?! What if they drug or rob me?! What if they figure that I'm a 10-year-old boy underneath my persona, 'Velvet'? Or worst?!

'What do you expect from them, Tweek?' voiced Velvet, 'They see us as misfits to this society! Who'd give a damn about promiscuous tarts like us?! Take Heartthrob, for example: She, as a vigilante, works hard to keep this town safe and what did she get in return?! Oh yeah, she was disrespectfully shitted on by them out of all fucking people because of how she's dressed, act, and talk!'

'Yeah because this town is South Park and it is known for um...' I try to think of words to describe South Park.

'Um... you mean classless, uneducated, lazy, greedy, and polarizing white trash who never care about others and even if they do then they either put them down with their mouths and shits or only did this for the heck of it,' she bluntly classifies to me, 'They went on and on about religions, politics, and their problems and bullshits! Especially the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals and look at them! Even your old flame! They are like them, bitching and fighting like cats and dogs over their bullshits! Face it, Tweek, shits happen like that every fucking days and nights! Prudence!'

'I guess you do have a point,' I consent with her, 'These people are nothing but assholes to us. What do they give a fuck about in this town that is in danger of crimes? Is there justice here? Is there order here?'

Then again, the best part about this club is that at least I learn how to do these moves up on the pole. Despite how my ass hurts from the pole and twerking, I can feel the adrenaline in my body to be powerful, confident, and sexy! Not to mention, they pay me more than my parents; this is the only place I can escape from the dramas and shits other than music and the gym which is where I come there to gain my dignity.

"All right boys, here are your drinks and foods," I set the trays of cocktails, beers, and foods down to serve them.

They drunkenly thank me for my service and give me some tips. As I was about to walk to the bar to retrieve the orders for more customers, I feel a large hand squeeze and slap on my ass. Ugh, men these days! Every time I walk back to forth from the bar to the tables to act as a 'waitress' to them and I end up being touched and hearing perverted comments about me by them. I can assume the reality of working as a stripper in this club and the attention from men is a 'norm'. I have to get used to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse three men, wearing a suit, seated in the VIP room. They look older than me by at least six or eight years (I have no idea how they get in an adult club). They seem to be having a conservation with each other in thick accents, resembling closely to what I heard and picked up from my mom. I think it is Italian since my mom is good at it and my dad only speaks English.

Wait...

~ Flashback starts (at Professor Chaos's lair) ~

"That does it, the jig is up!" I am fed with this bullshit right now with them, "Tell me what's really going on! I mean no shits! Don't bluff with me, limpdicks!"

"All right! All right! Look it ain't us, OK?! The big man has all the crime families working together: The Italians, the Russians, the Sixth Graders. They all work FOR HIM. We just put cat urine in the drugs and alcohol."

~ Flashback ends ~

Oh my god, the Italians! That's the ones responsible for kidnapping of the cats and the crimes in this town! Wait, what if the Italians collaborate with the Russians?! I mean the crackhead or methhead tweeted about both the Italians and Russians are involved in this scheme. Hmm... the mission for me is to extract information from them, so I can reveal it to Professor Chaos and General Disarray. The question is: how to do it without getting caught?

Thinking through the plan, I was interrupted by the sound of a whistle coming from the VIP room. I look to see one of them motioning at me. Is he ushering to me? Wait, maybe he's waving at someone else? I survey around for any other women only to see them 'busy' with the customers.

Gulping my fear, I muster up the courage to approach the men in the VIP room. Nose up in the air, head high, and stick my ass and tits out like I own this place! Fuck the franchise plan! Fuck them! Fuck the Coon! And fuck him! Going toward them, I can feel their eyes up on me. Be confident! Be in control and charge! Be sexy as fuck!

"Hey dollface, what's your name?" The men look at me sadistically to make me blush; vomit and grimace internally. They're like panting dogs on a hot summer day.

"Velvet," I tell them my 'name' and bat my eyes at them. Here I am, a fourth-grade boy cross-dress as a girl talking to a group of grown-ass men. Tweek, go with flow, "Can I get you anything?"

"Umm... I would like three bourbons, three vodka, a whiskey, a Jalapenos cocktail, a bloody Mary, loaded nacho, medium-rare ribeye steaks, and oysters," He said as I write down on the order notepad. Bingo!

"Okay, I will be back with your order," I remind them and I secretly drop my 'lipstick' The 'lipstick' I drop is actually an audio recording device so I can tape what they are saying while I wasn't in the VIP room.

No one's point of view

Leaving the VIP room to let them have their conservations, Velvet dashes to the cash register to place the order. She goes on to deliver the foods and drinks to the customers; receive tips from them plus 'sexual attention' much to her disgust minutes by minutes.

"How many minutes for the loaded nacho, medium-rare ribeye steaks, and oysters?" She tells the cook.

"10 or 20 minutes," he said to her.

"Oh, thank you," she appreciates him.

At the cash register, she hears the bartender's voice for 'three bourbons, three vodka, a whiskey, a Jalapenos cocktail, and a bloody Mary.' Putting the drinks on a tray, she walks ahead to the VIP room.

"I got your drinks and your foods will be ready for 10 or 20 minutes," She gives them the drinks they'd ordered, "Oh no, I accidentally drop something on the floor that I needto pick up." She bends down to grab her lipstick on the floor while rocking her ass side to side. The vibration of her creamy white ass titillates the men.

"While you're waiting on your foods, how about a pole dance for you?" She wears a seductive smile on her face and bite her bottom lip.

"Show me what you got, baby," The second one wiggles his eyebrows and takes out several dollars out of his pocket. He is stucking his tongue out and panting wildly at her.

"With pleasure, hun," She winks at him flirtatiously.

~ Cue the music (Despacito (Italian version) by Matteo Bellu) ~

She opens her mouth to sing the song. Instead of English, she is turning it up to Italian.

Here are the lyrics on Youtube:

watch?v=u6MNgCHq9O8

At the beginning of the song, she dances to the beat with the pole, executing graceful tricks and cartwheels to amaze them. She then mixes things up with her twerking, teasing, and lap dances for them; takes it to the floor. On top of that, she pours and smother one of the vodkas on her chest while staggering the front out.  
The way she sings and dances in the VIP room. The way she displays sex appeal and charisma to them. The way she looks beguiling to them. She got them in the palm of her hand like she has them under her spell. The more poised and sexier she gets, the more the men craves on her.

Lentamente Andiamo a farlo in una spiaggia a Verona  
Fino a quando le onde avranno ormai finito  
giuro che sarai tu il mio sigillo

For the grand finale, she unhooks and flings her bra across the room to reveal her DD sized tits (If you're reading this, then I would've censor them or advise you to look away or have holy water with you! Sorry about the nudity in this story!). Her showing off her 'girls' to the men is the cherry on top as they are whistling and hollering at her to throw her the dollars. Money! Money! Money!

"Hell yeah with these delicious one million bucks creme brulee!"

"That's so hot!"

"Oh yeah, baby! Show these golden globes to me!"

Topless Velvet climb on the pole until she almost reaches to the ceiling and spin herself upside down. While twirling upside down, she renders the Phoenix, Sexy Flexy, Rainbow, and Dangerous Bird.

passo dopo passo dolce dolcemente  
ci stiamo incollando lenta lentamente  
Che racconta alla mia bocca  
I tuoi posti preferiti

Toward the end, she coasts down the pole to do the Bumslide to Splits.  
passo dopo passo dolce dolcemente  
ci stiamo incollando lenta lentamente  
Fino a farti urlare e il tuo nome dimenticare  
Lentamente

To sweeten the deal, she looks over them to blow them a kiss! Her cheeks heat up at the erupted cheers and dollar bills from three Italian men.

Tweek (as Velvet)'s point of view

I thought to myself, 'Fuck yeah! Ha, take that bitches, assholes, and motherfuckers! How you like me now?! Thank you for killing me without a gun to my head, but a knife to my heart and back! Bye bye, franchise plans!'

Smooch!

No one's point of view

~ Time skips (When Velvet aka Tweek carries out the diabolical plan to attain information from the Italian men which she furtively steals a credit card, written piece of paper, and a driver license from each of them (she snaps a picture of the driver license and returns it back in his pocket)) ~

After her shift is done, Velvet roams through the night with her purse in her hands where the credit card, written piece of paper, the money she earned, and her 'lipstick' are in there.

"I got to show them to Professor Chaos and General Disarray about the Italians."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the outfit Tweek/Velvet is wearing, go to Wattpad: story/157407137-damned-scarred-but-mended


	11. Ahead of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the songs, or anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The songs in this fanfiction:
> 
> 'Flashlight' (rewritten) belongs to Jessie J that is in the movie, Pitch Perfect 2
> 
> 'On the Floor' belongs to Jennifer Lopez (Cartman makes an impersonation of Jennifer Lopez in 'Fat Butt and Pancake Head')
> 
> 'Gasolina' belongs to Daddy Yankee
> 
> 'Havana' belongs to Camila Cabello ft Young Thug and Daddy Yankee which is a Spanglish version of this song (plus the dance in her music video)
> 
> Warning: puns (lame or not), violence, profanities, and other contents considering inappropriate in this fanfiction. Don't try any moves in this fanfiction at home.

Chapter 11: Ahead of the Game

Butters (as Professor Chaos)'s point of view

"Professor Chaos, General Disarray, I got information on the Italians," declared Heartthrob as she hands us the credit card and a written paper, "I also snapped a photo of one of the suspects in my phone."

"How did you do it to them?" questioned General Disarray.

"Let's just say these buffoons are suckers for strippers who can sing Italian and put on a hot show. Bonus points for assets of their desires like big ass and tits," Heartthrob puts a lollipop in her mouth, "I work as a stripper now under Velvet as my stage name."

"Tweek, I never know you're working as a stripper!" I guess with Tweek disguised as a girl, there are some perks of having a cross-dressing friend.

"Say to the boy who becomes a pimp after kissing a girl," mentioned Heartthrob, "Hey, I'm giving you credits for it."

"Oh yeah, I remember," I scratch my head at that memory as a pimp, "Either way, I am going to do my specialty of computer hacking on the credit card and the audio recording."

"I'm going to translate on what they're saying in Italian," suggested Heartthrob, "You can help with me, General Disarray."

"All right," agreed General Disarray, "Though Professor Chaos and I are fluent in Spanish, Italian is fascinating to learn."

"Can you teach me Spanish?"

"Of course, Heartthrob. It takes a lot of practice."

No one's point of view

Professor Chaos goes onto the computer, typing and clicking away to examine the audio recording within Heartthrob 'lipstick'.

Click!

Click!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Click!

"Press play and boom," Professor Chaos on the 'play'. The three friends casually listen to the recording. They manage to capture the husk, Italian voices coming from the men.

"Stiamo andando a rubare ricchezze di fascia alta."

"They are saying that they are planning on a heist to steal bougie-ass stuff money can buy by rich people," interpreted Heartthrob.

"Stiamo andando a reclutare persone per fare il nostro sporco lavoro,"

Her eyes narrow as she catches the phrases, "They're also saying something about bringing in people to do their dirty work? Wonder what that means."

"Umm... Heartthrob, I think they meant like kidnapping people to be their slaves for their scandalous business such as forced industrial or sexual purposes," General Disarray put the pieces together, "Which clarifies what's on the piece of paper. They're keeping tracks of various locations both inside and outside of this area."

"Oh, hamburgers!" I gasped startled.

"Holy shit!" Her face turns red as she lets out a low growl.

"Look like they're operating all of the crimes! I undergo meticulous research when scanning the credit card with the help of Professor Chaos's hacking skills and look what I find!" General Disarray shows them what's on the screen of his laptop. The screen exhibits a mugshot of a man with a bushy mustache and polished pomade. He has golden tan skin and piercing dark brown or black eyes to scare the shit out of them.

"His name's Roberto Romano and in his mid or late thirties. He's 5'11 and a half, weighs 220 lbs, and has a history load of criminal records consist of homicides, kidnappings, illicit traffickings, thefts, and drugs. On top of that, he is in a mafia with his longtime partner in crime and friend. He and his friend are wanted and never caught," revealed General Disarray.

"What about his friend?" queried Heartthrob.

"His friend's Lance Sokolov and also in his mid or late thirties. He's 6'3, weighs 195 lbs, and also has a history load of criminal records containing homicides, kidnappings, illicit traffickings, thefts, and drugs. Wanted and never caught," General Disarray presents them another man.

Heartthrob and I gasp simultaneously as the room is filled with suspense and drama.

"So that's why the big man hires the sixth graders, the Italians, and the Russians," General Disarray puts the pieces together, "But what's the big man's motive for his plot?"

"We're about to find out once and for all!" Heartthrob cracks her knuckles, hearing the popping of bones.

"Tweek, this is extremely dangerous!" I objected, "Should we let the police and FBI do it?!"

"Our town is in the hands of the 'big man' for fuck sakes! Goddamnit!" General Disarray slaps me back and forth, "And no one didn't fricking care for it!"

"Even if they do, then they'll get us fucking nowhere! They are too busy with their donkey-ass bullshits! We need to do this! We may have been through 'Skankhunt42'and other bat-shit things in this town, but we need to do something! It's time for us to play his game!" Heartthrob speaks up as she mentions hectic events around this town, "Besides, what does the fucking FBI stand for huh?! 'Forever Bothering Individuals',' Forever Brutalizing Innocents', or 'Fraudulent Bullshit Idiots'?! Thought so! We are working together as a team to save lives and nothing else!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we still have crimes to do some saving here," informed General Disarray.

"Exactly! Who's with me?!" asserted Heartthrob.

"I am!" General Disarray raises his hand.

I, at first hesitant, ultimately raise my hand and make a determined face, "I am!"

Putting their hands on each other, we did our roll calls.

"Professor Chaos!"

"General Disarray!"

"Heartthrob!"

No one's point of view

~ Mission #2: Rising Reign of the Outcasts ~

Heartthrob, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray make it to the town of South Park.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

~ Heartthrob and Chaos vs Evil-Doers! ~

Scenario #1

They encounter a group of gangsters beating up a homeless family. Two of them are battering the parents with a baseball bat and metal pipe. The other three are shoving and kicking the kids.

"Hey jackasses, you leave them alone or you'll have to go through us!" challenges Heartthrob.

"Tch! You think you're tough shit, little girl?! With your little army of fuckboys!" mocked one of the gangsters and her friends snicker alongside at Heartthrob and the Chaos boys, "Run home to your mommy, baby whore!"

"Hood rat!"

"Skank!"

"Young meat!"

"Cumslut!"

"Cock tease!"

"Ha! You wish! You ask for it, broke-ass dick fuckers!"

~ Heartthrob and Chaos vs gangsters ~

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heartthrob distracts them to lasso one of them. With one being bonded by her microphone wire, she pulls him in to perform 'Con-Artist' thrice times. She picks him up to do her finisher called 'Dead End' while doing her signature primal scream.

Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh!

She whips and kicks the second one in the face.

Kick!

The second one is walking in a circle from the hits of the microphone wire and her foot that she takes it as an opportunity to clutch her in her arm to do another finisher called 'Showstopper!' where she did a sunset split, "I got denim booty shorts, boots with the lace-ups! The whole club is looking at me, bitch!"

Bam!

'Two down, three more to go,' She watched over to see Professor Chaos and General Disarray surrounded by three remaining gangsters.

She gasps at them. She quickly darts at the three hooligans to pull and slam them back on the ground by their heads.

Slam!

"General Disarray, take care of these merciful family!" General Disarray follows her command as he scrambles across to the traumatized people.

"Got it, ma'am!"

"I had enough of bullies, assholes, and bitches bulldozing on the innocents!" She stares daggers at the three ruffians. She can hear voices in her mind repeating over and over like a tape recorder.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Because you're a traitor, Tweek, and now you're with a group of super traitors!"

"Is that the New Vigilante?! Ugh, who does she thinks she is?! Miss Popular or Queen Bee with her gunky makeups, her clothes that hurt my precious eyes, and her stuck-up little attitude!"

"Really?! She's nothing but a troublemaker!"

"She thinks that she's better than everybody?! She thinks she can steal everybody's boyfriends?! She must be a whore!"

"She looks like a skank with that body of hers! She must be fake as fuck!"

"How could she be a hero and cool?! She's a horrible influence to the youths!"

"Bitch your little mouth off whatever you want! This is what you get for messing with us and not shutting your mouth off, so cut the bullshits! A lesson to you is to stop picking a fight and shut the fuck up! Got that?!"

~ Flashback ends~

She sets the third enemy up in a sitting position where she boots him in the chest and pitches herself in a double knee attack. She carries the fourth up on her back with her hands hooked on her and hit the ground in a bang, "THANK YOU, NEXT, BITCH!" She calls it 'Ruptured'.

Bang!

Seeing the last one picking herself up, she did her double knee backbreaker on her. She commands to Professor Chaos's name for his electrical beam.

"Chaos!" chanted Professor Chaos as he releases his electrical beam at her.

Zap!

Heartthrob springs on her, spinning around her as Velvet did at the nightclub (Heartthrob and Velvet are both portrayed by Tweek), and capture her in her submission maneuver called 'Cruel Intention'.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Come on! Come on! Come on!" shrilled Heartthrob as she grasps and weighs her enemy down to the ground, "Ahhhhhhhh! Tap out! Tap out! Tap out!"

Tap, tap tap!

"This is going to be your last song!"

~ Victory ~

Heartthrob, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray take the injured family to a homeless center. They thank them as they are provided with foods and water and the helpers are nursing them back to health. Heartthrob serenades them a song as a solace to them.

When tomorrow comes, you'll be on your own  
Feeling frightened of the things that you don't know  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
You look up to the sky  
Darkness all around  
You hope that you could fly  
Then you sing along, then you sing along  
Then you sing along, then you sing along  
You got all you need when you got you and us  
Cause you look around us and see a sweet life  
You're stuck in the dark but we're your flashlight  
We're getting you, getting you through the night  
We kickstart your heart when we're shining in your eyes  
You can't lie, it's a sweet life  
You're stuck in the dark but we're your flashlight  
We're getting you through the night  
We're getting you through the night  
Cause we're your flashlight, cause we're your flashlight  
We're your flashlight, cause we're your flashlight  
We're your flashlight  
We're getting you through the night  
You got all you need when you got you and us  
Cause you look around us and see a sweet life  
You're stuck in the dark but we're your flashlight  
We're getting you through the night (We belong)  
You kickstart your heart when we're shining in your eyes  
You can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
We're getting you through the night (We belong)  
Cause we're your flashlight, cause we are  
Cause we're your flashlight, cause we're your flashlight  
We're your flashlight  
We're getting you through the night  
Oh, cause we're your flashlight, cause we're your flashlight  
We're getting you through the night

Scenario #2

They are carrying babies along with their Chaos minions and several nurses outside of a smoldering hospital. Professor Chaos and General Disarray are giving the firefighters a drink of water. Heartthrob is pumping air and inserting IV fluids to the patients.

"Thank you for helping us save the babies and patients," relieved one of the nurses.

"Same here," the firefighters grin upon them.

"Anytime," Heartthrob, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray give them thumb-ups.

Scenario #3

"Hey fuckfaces, why not piss off and stop shitting on them?!" Heartthrob faces three guys pummeling geeky middle schooled boys.

"Or what?! What are you going to do with us, princess?!"

"Uh... I wouldn't do that to her if I were you,"

"Shut the fuck up! Tell your Barbie doll girlfriend to put a nuzzle!"

"Oh, is that so?! Show me what you got, wise guy!"

~ Heartthrob and Chaos vs Bullies~

"Oh, look it's just two homos and a dyke!"

"Oh yeah, that's your diss track? Not impressed and lame. Yawn," Heartthrob sweeps her hair and rolls her eyes at them in her sing-song voice. She cartwheels at one of the guys for her codebreaker, 'Kiss and Tell'. Doing her backward roll, she flaunts her ass in circles to taunt him.

"I don't think you're ready for this jelly! Kiss my ass, scum buckets!" she slithers down at him to batter up at his jaw.

'Yeah Heartthrob, drag them!' cheered Tweek in her mind.

"Rip their heads off!" One of the middle-schoolers rooted for Heartthrob.

Smash! A fist connects to Heartthrob's lips.

On the ground, Heartthrob notices blood trickling from her lips. She puts her finger up to her lips to feel a stinging sensation.

"Shit!" She whispered.

'Oh god, I'm bleeding!' panicked Tweek.

"What the fucking hell, chicken dick!?" called General Disarray out.  
"What the fucking hell?! What the fucking hell?! That whore has the gall to act like she's full of herself, pipsqueak! She's now full of shit!" he scorned to rub salt on her wounds.

She tightens her teeth to hold the pain as she's getting back up.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Because you're a traitor, Tweek, and now you're with a group of super traitors!"

~ Wonder Tweek's 'death'~

Smoke and the stench of gasoline fills the air as the flames are eating parts of Wonder Tweek away to cinders and dust.

The tears from Tweek's eyes from heartbreak, rage, and betrayal from the Civil War between two franchises he turned down.

A frown on his face as he spoke his last words, "I'm quit not out of cowardice; I quit because I'm done with everything."

~ Tweek's alter ego as Heartthrob ~

"Is that the New Vigilante?! Ugh, who does she thinks she is?! Miss Popular or Queen Bee with her gunky makeups, her clothes that hurt my precious eyes, and her stuck-up little attitude!"

"Really?! She's nothing but a troublemaker!"

"She thinks that she's better than everybody?! She thinks she can steal everybody's boyfriends?! She must be a whore!"

"She looks like a skank with that body of hers! She must be fake as fuck!"

"How could she be a hero and cool?! She's a horrible influence to the youths!"

"Bitch your little mouth off whatever you want! This is what you get for messing with us and not shutting your mouth off, so cut the bullshits! A lesson to you is to stop picking a fight and shut the fuck up! Got that?!"

~ At the club as Velvet ~

…The catcalling and lewd comments from men...

"Oh yeah, shake it, baby!"

"Yasss! Slay bitch!" One of the stripper cheers at Velvet.

"Werk it, girl!"

"Jiggle your jellies out, bitch!"

"I want a piece of that ass!"

"Give me that ass!"

"Give me those fat titties!"

"Woooo, nice tits!"

"Aye mami!"

…The groping from men...

… Dollars and flashing neon lights on her …

'What do you expect from them, Tweek?' voiced Velvet, 'They see us as misfits to this society! Who'd give a damn about promiscuous tarts like us?! Take Heartthrob, for example She, as a vigilante, works hard to keep this town safe and what did she get in return?! Oh yeah, she was disrespectfully shitted on by them out of all fucking people because of how she's dressed, act, and talk!'

'Um... you mean classless, uneducated, lazy, greedy, and polarizing white trash who never care about others and even if they do then they either put them down with their mouths and shits or only did this for the heck of it. They went on and on about religions, politics, and their problems and bullshits! Especially the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals and look at them! Even your old flame! They are like them, bitching and fighting like cats and dogs over their bullshits! Face it, Tweek, shits happen like that every fucking days and nights! Prudence!'

… The VIP room where she pole-danced and bared it all to the Italians...

~ Flashback ends~

She did her signature index finger in the air. Facing these two men, she attacks the second one to pulverize him with her punches. Again, she unlocks her 'Cruel Intention' finisher; she bites his wrist much to his agony and given the urge to scream.

'That's right, scream as loud as you can! Scream to me like a bitch!'

"Get off, you freak!" The last one kicks her on the back. She falls back down, releasing her prey off.

"Are you kidding me?!" shouted Heartthrob.

"Hey! Chaos!" He blasts his electrical beam at the guy who kicked and punched her.

Once again, she rises from the ground to do the 'Drop of Shame' on the second one. After finishing the second one off, it is just her and the guy who called her a 'dyke' and 'freak' on top of ruining her finisher and giving her a bloody lip.

Red in rage, she slaps him in the face and snake past him to do her backbreaker. She did a double knee to the back of his neck.

'I'm not done with him!' She spots a lamppost where she uses her might to climb to the top of the lamppost. Upon the lamppost, she did a rounding moonsault with a bang on him!

Bang!

Afterward, she latches on his arm with her leg and transitions into her finisher called 'Serpent's Silencer'.

"Oh yeah, you got something to say to me, huh?! She traps his mouth shut with her hands as she is sitting on him. She begins to reprise to him, "So you think I'm a skank, whore, or slut?! I don't have a fucking pimp because I work by myself, so I don't need someone telling me what to do! Miss Popular or Queen Bee, huh?! At least I did bust my ass off every day and night, unlike some people!"

"This is the punishment you get for fucking with me!" she pulls him back further. He struggles to break free from her, but it is clear he is close to succumbing. He has left no choice but to tap out.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"I guess I did make you shut up in this battle!" She hisses at her unworthy foe.

~ Victory ~

"Thank you for saving our asses,"

"One lesson for you: stand up for yourself and each other and don't give craps from these douchebags," advised Heartthrob, "Because karma will demolish people like them painfully into dust."

Professor Chaos carries her princess-style much to her reluctance. He said to her, "Heartthrob, your lips is bleeding."

"Let's get you an ice pack," General Disarray saunters after Professor Chaos and Heartthrob.

Scenario #4

They come across a bunch of Crab people terrorizing a luxurious buffet. People are running around in fear like ants. Some are cowering away under tables. The chefs are trying to defend themselves with their instruments.

"Look like this is a recipe for chaos!"

"We have ourselves a reservation right here," "Table for three, waiter!"

"Time to prep and dig in for some crabs, baby!" anticipated Heartthrob, "Let's take them to the kitchen!"

"Yeah! Get them!"

Heartthrob charge at one of the crab people to attack with her cymbal shield and bass guitar. Dodging the claws from the crab people, she gets onto the back of one of the crab people.

She pitches the turned-on microphones at the crabs and did her scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She gales them in two bullhorns in advance to turning herself around to strap it in her microphone wire.

"Chaos, Disarray, round them up to the kitchen because things are about to heat up! Let's see if they can handle the heat!"

"Got it, Heartthrob! I have Chaos minions that are chefs!" added General Disarray as he dashed into the kitchen, "I'll take care of them!"

"Gallop up, crabby," Heartthrob kicks the crab person, causing it to lose control.

"Damn it!" she curses as she's endeavoring to hold on.

"Heartthrob!" Professor Chaos uses his Chaos Confuse-O-Tron at the crab people one by one while Heartthrob lassos them into the kitchen.

"Is that all of them?" asked Professor Chaos.

Before Heartthrob could answer, she suddenly falls off of the crab person thanks to by none other than…

"Now you have done it!" The voice comes from King Crab.

"Oh, hell no!" Heartthrob sends the crab person sending into the kitchen with her cymbal shield, "Chaos, help Disarray in the kitchen. I'm going to deal with him! This motherfucker deserves to get his ass kicked by me!"

"Gotcha!" nodded Professor Chaos and he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Ready to tango, Mr. Crab?"

"It's King Crab to you, not Mr. Crab!"

"Whatever, I'm single and ready to mingle!"

~ Heartthrob vs King Crab ~

"Uno, dos, tres, vámonos!" Heartthrob handsprings to the King Crab to combat him using her bass guitar and cymbal shield. She goes for the kick and her 'Kiss and Tell' maneuver. On the floor, she's about to charge for her next move but was pushed back to the punch by King Crab and his giant gold wand.

"Grrr..." She chucks her bass guitar at him. Going on the table, she again delivers a microphone at him to do her primal scream. As she guilds from tables to tables, she pounces on him to attack him with her electric guitar and cymbal shield.

Standing on her feet, she streaks forward to take offense against him; blocked by him.

"I see you're submitting!"

"Never!"

She musters her strength to gain the upper hand but was beaten by King Crab to the punch where he uses his giant gold wand to send her flying to the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

~ Meanwhile (at the kitchen) ~

Professor Chaos, General Disarray, and the chaos minions who are chefs are face to face with the crab people. The crab people, still persisting, are covered in knives.

"It is time to unleash my greatest weapon, the Hammer of Chaos!" Professor Chaos is ready to do his ultimate power.

~Professor Chaos's Ultimate Attack/Power ~

He waves his green cape to transform himself into the animated version to himself. Floating in the cloudy and rainy sky, he did his deep, evil laughter while thunderbolts are booming in the background.

Wearing a serious look on his face, he generates the 'Hammer of Chaos' out of his hands and charged with electrical power. He immediately assails the crab people with an electrifying bang! Flash!

Zap!

Pound!

After the collision, he is returned back to normal. The crab people are wiped out so the chef minions take their bodies and boil them in pots of water. Some of them are chopping off sections of their body parts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heartthrob tumbles back on the kitchen floor. She groans in pain.

"Why's the room upside down?"

"Because you're hanging upside down," acknowledged General Disarray obviously, "And we can definitely see your ass."

"Ha, ha, very funny," She flips herself right-side up and fixes her shorts, "Time to spice things up."

"Let's do it!" Heartthrob is decked up in a red crop top, skirt, and heels, "Do you guys have the recipes for crabs?"  
"Si, estamos haciendo ceviche de cangrejo, gazpacho de cangrejo, salsa de cangrejo, quesadillas," responded the head chef, "y cangrejo de caparazón blando."

"Gracias!"  
"De nada!" smiled upon the head chef before shouting at the cooks in a Gordon Ramsay voice, "¡Pon tus culos en movimiento, malditos!"

~ Heartthrob vs King Crab (continue)~

"Heartthrob, I'm back, perras!"She announces to the King Crab, head high and with a smile on her face, "Hit the music and turn up the volume from zero to hundred!"

~ Cue the music ('On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez) ~

"Fucking yeah, that's my jam! Uno, dos, tres, vámonos!" She swoops for a kick at King Crab to the dance floor, "Hi-yah!"

"You don't know what you see in me, honey," Heartthrob gets on the table, flickering her hair back and forth, "It's a new generation of party people Let me introduce you to my party people. In the club. Huh!"

If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor

She turns the tables around by doing the seated senton hurricanrana, 'Hurricane Heartthrob' on the King Crab.

If you're an animal then tear up the floor

The King Crab is trying to get up only for his face to be trampled by Heartthrob. She proceeds for the cartwheel elbow drop.

Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor

Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your drinks up!  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Here comes the running bulldog against the King Crab from Heartthrob. She's taking a double take with a split leg drop.

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

There goes her parading her ass up before doing a standing moonsault once and twice. As a finishing touch, she wraps her legs around his neck for a headscissor driver.

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A., New York  
Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more

She contemptuously blows a kiss at the King Crab as a way to rub it in his face. Oh look, she's doing freestyling. She's shimmying her chest out, swaying her hips, and booty-popping presumptuously.

"Tch! You bore me in the dancefloor and in bed like a dead fish!" mocked Heartthrob at the King Crab.

La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Her dancing is being abruptly postponed by the force coming from the King Crab's giant gold wand. She knocks on a which switch to another song. This time, the song is a mix of hip hop and Latin music. The booming vibration of the music amplifies Heartthrob in adrenaline.

~ Cue the music ('Gasolina' by Daddy Yankee)

Tenemos tú y yo algo pendiente  
Tú me debe algo y lo sabes  
Conmigo ella se pierde  
No le rindes cuentas a nadie

She frolics across the dancefloor while infusing her dancing in the stint of the rhythm.

Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh!

Tenemos tú y yo algo pendiente  
Tú me debe algo y lo sabes  
Conmigo ella se pierde  
No le rindes cuentas a nadie

She bound the King Crab by the leg to ambush him in her 'Con-Artist' twice and thrice. On top of that, she stole the giant gold wand using her microphone cord; she throws it away.

Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores  
Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores  
Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores

There, she is building the momentum up with lashes from her microphone cord.

Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh! Whop-eesh!

Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa que le den (Heartthrob: duro!)

Mamita yo sé que tú no te me va a quitar (Heartthrob: duro!)

Bam!

Oh, oh, she has the King Crab bow down to his knee for her as she ambushes him in a spear.

Lo que me gusta es que tú te dejas llevar (Heartthrob: duro!)  
Todos los viernes ella sale a vacilar (Heartthrob: duro!)  
Mi gata no para de janguear porque

She goes on the table to grab and build with four chairs. From the seat cushion to the top, she is going for a diving knee drop on the King Crab.

A ella le gusta la gasolina  
Dame más gasolina!

"Dame más gasolina!" She is balling out some kickboxing at the King Crab. Kick to the left, lick to the right. Doing hooks and uppercuts against him.

Como le encanta la gasolina  
Dame más gasolina!

"Dame más gasolina, perra!" She springs for her 'Booty Call' and to jab him to the max of firing him to the thanks to her cymbal shield.

A ella le gusta la gasolina  
Dame más gasolina!  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
Dame más gasolina!

"Dame más gasolina, woooooo!"

~ Victory!~

"Testing, testing! 1,2,3! Hello everybody and we're sorry for the disruption or any issues in this buffet," General Disarray is in a red plaid shirt and black ripped jeans, "Don't worry, foods will be served in a minute. We are going to put on a show for you. Sit back down and enjoy the show."

~ Cue the music ('Havana' by Camila Cabello ft Young Thug and Daddy Yankee) ~

Heartthrob climbs up on stage. She can hear the sound of Tweek's voice inside her when seeing a bunch of people in front of her.

'Gah! So many people! This is too much pressure!'

'Tweek, calm down! We are doing this together! Forget about the audience! Forget about the Coon and Friends! Forget about the Freedom Pals! Forget about everything!' argued Heartthrob to Tweek, 'Just focus on the song.'

'Okay!'

With the trumpets and drums tuning, she snaps her fingers and taps her feet on the ground to the beat.

"Ready? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, go!"

[Heartthrob]

Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)  
He took me back to  
East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners  
(uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh)  
Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe (uh)  
(Vi clara su actitud)  
Me dijo:"son tantas las que ya tuve"(uh)  
(Pero me faltas tú)  
No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel(hey)  
(Desde esa noche azul)  
Mi papa me dice que malo es él (uh)  
¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo  
Él cambiaría mi mundo  
Ya no puedo más  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, es que me duele mucho  
Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na  
Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)  
He took me back to  
East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)  
My heart is in Havana (ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na  
I knew I was there when I read the sign  
(Welcome to La Yuma)  
I knew it was him when  
he hugged from behind  
(It gets me every time)  
He's put in work, but  
it's in the streets  
(He said: "girl, can you ride?")  
And this is the part  
that my daddy told me  
He got me feelin' like  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him  
I loved him when I left him  
Got me feelin' like  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him  
I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na

[Heartthrob and General Disarray]  
Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)  
He took me back to  
East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)  
My heart is in Havana (ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na

[General Disarray]

Jeffery  
Just graduated, fresh on campus, mm

She suddenly sees Professor Chaos. Astonished, her heart is fluttering at the sight of him in an unbuttoned shirt with a tie and blue jeans. She bites her lips as she is resisting to be tempted in his charm.

'Why do I have this tingling thing inside me?' Tweek is blushing in her mind.

"Want to dance with me," mouthed Professor Chaos, offering her a red rose.

"Sure," consented Heartthrob.

"Follow my lead."

Heartthrob and Professor Chaos begins dancing with each other.

*Link for the dance: skip watch?v=BQ0mxQXmLsk to 3:53 through 4:25*

Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn  
Fresh out East Atlanta  
Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam  
Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam (here you go, ay)  
Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me  
Get to diggin' on me (on me)  
She waited on me (then what?)  
Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (wait up)  
This is history in the makin' on me (on me)  
Point blank, close range, that be  
If it cost a million, that's me (that's me)

I was gettin' mula, man they feel me

[Heartthrob]

Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)  
He took me back to  
East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)  
My heart is in Havana (ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na

She curls a strand of hair at him, being flirtatious and womanly. It is written all over her face that she wants him. She wants Profess Chaos.

[Professor Chaos]

Soy el domador de todas las nenas malas  
Muchos corazones clavado en el sofá de mi sala  
Todavía recuerdo lo que le dije aquella mañana  
La primera que quiero como la Habana

Professor Chaos takes her hand to escort her to salsa.

Mami ¿qué bolá?, ooh-na-na  
Ta' acompañada o andas sola, ooh-na-na (sola, sola)  
Pero que fácil me descontrola, ooh-na-na

He gives her a twirl and dip.

Tú me quemas, vuelves y me enrolas, me enrolas (ah, ah)  
Llegamo' pal' mambo, suéname el tambor  
Pa' que te recuerdes de La Habana y el campo  
La libertad que bien te sabe  
¿Cuándo volverá? sólo Dios sabe  
Mami ¿qué bolá?, ooh-na-na

From behind, Professor Chaos nuzzle the aroused Heartthrob by the neck and grinding on her. She can feel one hand is on her waist and the other on her ass to let out a moan.

Ta' acompañada o andas sola, ooh-na-na (sola, sola)  
Pero que fácil me descontrola, ooh-na-na  
Tú me quemas, vuelves y me enrolas, me enrolas (ah, ah)  
Heartthrob y Chaos de un pájaro son las dos alas

[Heartthrob]

Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na

He took me back to  
East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana  
Havana, ooh na-na  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh)  
Take me back, back, back like

Heartthrob, tensed at Professor Chaos for playing with her feelings, struts up to him. She clenches on both collars to hustle him, bottled in sexual tension at Professor Chaos. To her utter revelation, her wrists are seized by Professor Chaos who have a magnetic grin on his face.

'I didn't sign up to canoodle with him!' Tweek scolds at Heartthrob, 'This is strictly business!'

'Hey sweetie, you need to loosen up a bit or so!' advised Heartthrob rawly, 'You're boring like Wonder Tweek. No wonder why Wonder Tweek and Super Craig broke up like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Tea, No shade.'

'Okay, fine,' Tweek gives in, 'If he wants passion, I'm giving him passion. If he wants sexy, I'm giving him sexy.'

[General Disarray]  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na

[Heartthrob]  
Take me back, back, back like

[Professor Chaos and General Disarray]  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na

In spite of her expressing lust for the 'villain', she pushes him away to defy his charisma. Except he jerks her back to lift her up. When her feet is barely touching the ground, she wraps her leg around his waist.

[Heartthrob]  
Take me back, back, back like

[General Disarray]  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na

[Heartthrob]  
Take me back, back, back like

She looks at him dreamily as his blue eyes meet her green-hazels during the melody of the trumpets and acoustic guitars.

[Heartthrob and Professor Chaos]

Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh...

She takes it up a notch by hitting the high note. General Disarray and Professor Chaos sing along as well.

[Heartthrob, General Disarray, and Professor Chaos]

Take me back to my  
Havana, ooh na-na  
Half of my heart is in  
Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)  
He took me back to East  
Atlanta, na-na-na

Oh, but my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana (ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na

[Professor Chaos and General Disarray]

Uh huh  
Oh na-na-na (Heartthrob: oh na, yeah)  
Oh na-na-na  
Oh na-na-na

[Heartthrob]  
No, no, no, take me back

[Professor Chaos and General Disarray]  
Oh na-na-na

After Professor Chaos and General Disarray, Heartthrob pulls off a sensual alto tone to the end and a wink.

[Heartthrob]  
Havana, ooh na-na

The people are cheering and whistling at them for their stellar performance. General Disarray speaks in the microphone, "I hope you enjoy our performance to you. Now we're serving crabs!"

With that being said, the people are racing to the for some crabs. They are wrestling against each other over the succulent crab dishes.

"You did not so bad at singing and dancing. I never knew you have something in you," Heartthrob compliments Professor Chaos, "Also, tell General Disarray that I say thank you for his rapping and teaching me how to speak Spanish."

"You are amazing out there, Heartthrob. You look beautiful, Tweek whether you're a boy or girl. Craig is an asshole to let you go,"

'Wow, at least 'someone' is a sweetheart that I can trust unlike 'certain somebodies'.'

"Thank you," Heartthrob tugs Professor Chaos's tie to lean in for a kiss on the lips, "Nobody ever calls me beautiful before. I swear to never hurt you."

"Oh, Heartthrob," Professor Chaos embraces her affectionately, kissing her back sweetly. Staring and smiling at each other, they end up locking lips passionately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartthrob's moves
> 
> 'Dead End' (Cradle DDT; Inspired by Paige from WWE)
> 
> 'Showstopper' (Sunset Split; Inspired by Melina from WWE)
> 
> 'Ruptured' (Gory Neckbreaker; Inspired by Tara/Victoria from WWE and Impact Wrestling)
> 
> 'Cruel Intention' (Octopus Hold; Inspired by AJ Lee from WWE)
> 
> Rounding moonsault (Inspired by Alexa Bliss from WWE with her 'Twisted Bliss')
> 
> 'Serpent's Silencer' (Crossface; Inspired by Sasha Banks from WWE with her 'Bank Statement')
> 
> 'Hurricane Heartthrob' (Seated Senton Hurricanrana; Inspired by Rey Mysterio which I find it in one video by Ring the Belle on Youtuber, Victoria and Molly Holly on WWE Return, Pitching WWE to Shave Head and Bleed | Top 5 Moments. Here is the link for the video: watch?v=_EBAT3a0vGA)


	12. Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the information about Heartthrob.

Character Sheet: Heartthrob

Alias: Tweek Tweak

Class: Siren-Fighter

Race/ Ethnicity: Human

Sex/gender: Girl (Disputed of sexual orientation)

Alignment: Neutral (She is an anti-hero; she hates labels on who is the good guy and who is the bad guy)

Religion: None (She is her own person; she thinks that religion is corruptive)

Power source: Music and Sex Drive

Kryptonite(s): being heartbroken (Thanks a lot, Super Craig and the Coon!), recklessness, insanity, jealousy (Mainly over Professor Chaos; she has a major crush on Professor Chaos), voice loss (She is powerless without her voice), glamorous lifestyle, ballet (she hates it so much!), conformity on being a 'girl' and 'bombshell', insecurity (her personality and role as an antihero questions herself as a result of her thinking why she's treated as a pariah to the town let alone hating herself), and admitting defeat (thinks herself as a failure if didn't protect the innocents, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray).

Backstory: With the death of Wonder Tweek from a broken heart and the drama thanks to the civil wars between Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals, Tweek revives from the dead to become his own persona, Heartthrob. Heartthrob, a hot-tempered and theatrical bombshell, is dubbed 'antihero' that sticks the members of Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals like a sore thumb. Gifted with musicianship and skills in gymnastics and fighting, she uses them to protect and avenge the innocents. On the flip side, she is known to have an image of a bad girl especially whenever she comes across enemies, other heroes, or people who generally rubs her the wrong way; break the hearts and lives of others mostly men. One advice for you: never fuck with Tweek Tweak nor break his heart!

Personality: blunt (has a tendency to call people out; slaps and insults like a boss ass bitch!), aggressive, animated (knows how to put on a show), vindictive (resorts to revenge on the people who crossed her or broke her heart), soft-hearted (towards the people she is defending, Professor Chaos, and General Disarray), hard-working, cunning, and flirtatious (beware of her charm!).

Powers and abilities: On the battlefield, she shows her abilities in combat with her musical instruments as her weapons and hand to hand, mainly wrestling (plus gymnastics and dancing). She also possesses talents in music and acting. For example, she can sing a song either for comfort or to her scheming advantage; she can generate sound effects or impersonate someone, usually using her primal scream on the battlefield. What's unique about her is how she is able to turn the battlefield into a show with her taunts, insults, and performances!

Faction: She is in an alliance with Professor Chaos and General Disarray after her encounter with them in the Chaos lair. She enjoys going on adventures with them which she is the reason for Professor Chaos and General Disarray to reform themselves. General Disarray treats Heartthrob as a mentor and partners not only on investigations but on speaking different languages such as Spanish and Italian. General Disarray shows sympathy towards her when she's injured or feeling down in the dump even though she always reassures him that she's 'okay'. She and Professor Chaos, at first enemies, when they first met, develop a bond with each other throughout missions and quests. The friendship between them causes Heartthrob to sparks romantic and sexual feelings for Professor Chaos, thus cut things off with an old flame of the past.


	13. Professor Chaos's and Heartthrob's Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the song, and anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The song, 'Why Don't You Love Me', belongs to Hot Chelle Rae and Demi Lovato.
> 
> Warning: Profanities and anything that is considered unsuitable for the readers.

Chapter 12: Professor Chaos's and Heartthrob's Love Story

No one's point of view

"Professor Chaos, I got news for you on the Italians and Russians. They are planning on some kind of party," informed Heartthrob.

"How you know about it?"

"Well... it all started last night when I was returning the credit card to the same Italian guy at work," Heartthrob narrates her encounter with the Italian man aka the mastermind of the Italians' and Russians' work, "I did apologize to him, so I give him a lap dance to make it up. While dancing on his lap, I overheard his conservation and details about his scheme on his phone with someone he knew in Italian. They are doing it on Friday at 7:00 PM."

"Stolen stuff, trafficking, and a party, huh? Sounds not good to me."

"Whatever they're up to and whoever is behind all to this. We need to infiltrate the party. Let's tell General Disarray it."

"Dougie has homework to do," Professor Chaos tells Heartthrob.

"Makes senses. I'll tell him tomorrow or so about this information."

"No worries, I got this," insisted Professor Chaos, "Hey Heartthrob, I have been thinking about that kiss. I wonder if you would like to..." Professor Chaos pauses for a second or minute.

"Like to what?" Heartthrob raises her eyebrows at him and tapping her foot on the floor for an answer from him.  
"Go out with me? I mean it is totally fine if you don't want to. Let's pretend the kiss never happened or so."

"Why didn't you say it before? Yes! I absolutely love to go out with you!" Heartthrob kisses Professor Chaos's cheek, "Tell you what, Romeo? How about we get some Mexican foods at 6:30 PM and go on a moonlight walk. We can even have conservations. Besides, I don't kiss and tell on dates."

"Great idea. I have a surprise for you to this date."

"Mmm... A surprise for me? You shouldn't ask, but coming from a dashing 'villain' who did have me swooned and head over heel," Heartthrob winks and playfully smirks at him. She gives him a short kiss on the lips before heading out of his room, "Bye Romeo."

"Bye Heartthrob," Professor Chaos watches Heartthrob walks out of his room. He is driven by the way she shows off her curves.

~ Time skips (outside of a taqueria) ~

"Hi Romeo," Heartthrob shows up in a purple dress and black combat boots. Professor Chaos can't help but wrap his arm around her to lean in for a kiss on her neck.

"Hey Juliet, you're just in time," Professor Chaos takes and kisses her hand before leading her inside the taqueria. They order sopes, empanadas, tacos, and two burritos. For drinks, they are having horchatas.

"Mmm... this is delicious. Better than some cliché-ass expensive as fuck restaurants," Professor Chaos is fascinated by the way the girl is eating. Munching away like a monster.

"So, Professor Chaos, how and why you created Professor Chaos?" Heartthrob initiates the conversation.

"Well, after Kenny's death, …"

~ Flashback starts ~

"Hehey, fellas. I'm glad you called me. There was a pie-eating contest down at the firehouse, and I thought we should all go," greeted Butters to his three 'friends'.

"Butters, could you take a seat, please?" gestured Cartman.

"Wuh well, sure," Butters obeys what his chubby 'friend' commands him to do.

"Butters, we have to have a very difficult conversation."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, in the, in the months since our friend Kenny died, you've really stepped up as a friend and "filled the gap," so to speak."

"Well uh, it's my pleasure! I love being you guys' new friend," interjected Butters.

"Yes. Well, Butters, it's just not working out."

"Not working out?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go, as our friend. You're just tooo..."

"Lame," added Kyle.

"Lame, yes," Cartman agrees with Kyle.

"Well, but I can get better," persuaded Butters.

"Butters, you just don't really fit in with us here. We think it's best for all of us if you look for friendship opportunities elsewhere," contradicted Stan.

"But we certainly want to thank you for all your hard work and attempts at being our friend, lame as they were." Again with the word 'lame' by Kyle.

"Huh but ah I thought we were getting along... great. Heh ah I thought we were really havin' fun together."

"Yes, well, we weren't."

"Please, fellas, uh don't fire me," begged Butters

"We're sorry, Butters," apologized Kyle insincerely.

"The world isn't fair. I do everything people ask me to. I stand in the lunch line for them, I buy tampons at the store for them, I go on Maury Povich with balls on my chin for them," saddened Butters in his room, "And yet, nobody accepts me. I am an outcast. A shadow of a man who can find no companion...ship. No love from others. Fine! I'm through doing what others tell me to do, and I am sick of this world and the stin-, and the stinky people in it! From now on I will dedicate my life to bringing chaos to the world that has rejected me! I will become the greatest supervillain the world has ever seen! Where I go, destruction will follow!"

"Prepare, O little town! Uh prepare for the greatest supervillain you've ever seen! Professor Chaos!"

~ Flashback ends ~

"So, the reason why you created Professor Chaos is because of Stan, Kyle, and Cartman?"

"Yeah, ever since Kenny's death I tried to be their friends and join them, but they rejected me. Before you came along."

"Tch, they are a bunch of jackasses the first time I met. They shouldn't treat you like you're the Aidan Shaw to Carrie Bradshaw, Dan Humphrey to Georgina Sparks, and Finn Hudson to Quinn Fabray," condemned Heartthrob, "I knew they were trouble when I joined them. To put this in terms, they drag people in shit loads of bat-shit misadventures without thinking twice and never take full accountability of them, so they throw people like me and you under the bus. Hell, they only care about themselves."

"What about you? What is the reason why you created Heartthrob?" questioned Professor Chaos.

Heartthrob takes a deep breath as she is in her own thoughts, "Professor Chaos, there is a reason why I created Heartthrob. After your plan to destroy Coon and Friends, …" She explains what happened from the start.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Coon friends, we have done it. Facebook is gone, and Netflix approved our TV show. All we have to do now is agree on the final draft of the franchise plan. You can see that the Super Craig movie now precedes the Coon vs. Super Craig movie, followed by Mysterion's video game. And then we-," Cartman went on and on about his franchise plan.

"How come I have to have the video game? I want a movie too!" interrupted Mysterion.

"You have a movie, Mysterion. You're in the third Coon and Friends United movie, after your video game."

"Yeah, but he's saying he doesn't ever get his own movie."

"Do I get my own movie?" intruded Fastpass.

"Not everyone gets their own movie!"

"This franchise plan sucks!" complained Wonder Tweek.

"Oh Jesus, here we go again," groaned Mosquito.

No, Wonder Tweek is right. It was better when we started the movies off with the Tupperware prequel," Toolshed takes his side.

"Dude you can't do a prequel first," defeated Human Kite.

"Why not?"

"'Cause then it's not a prequel, it's just... first. And besides, Tupperware isn't our strongest character."

"Fuck you, it's better than the Human Kite!" Tupperware fires at Human Kite.

"He just likes this plan because he gets two movies in Phase 1."

"Guys! We have to just go with this plan! We don't even have one movie yet!" The Coon hushes the tension down.

"You go with the plan! Maybe we'll just... go and do our own franchise!" implied Toolshed which Mysterion and Wonder Tweek agree with.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh! You want civil war! Is that what you want?!"

"Yeah dude, civil war. Fuck you!"

"Oh fu- oh fuck you! Get out of my house!"

"We'll make WAY more money on OUR franchise!"

"Go ahead! I bet you don't even get halfway through Phase 1 on your franchise, DC Comics!"

"We were supposed to be a duo remember, Tweek?!"

"Yeah, I remember! So, when I walked out of Coon and Friends, you should've walked out with me!"

"I like Coon and Friends!"

"Because you had your own movie!"

"Super Craig had to have movies before Wonder Tweek was introduced! It made no sense otherwise!"  
"Your whole group makes no sense!"

"Because you're a traitor, Tweek, and now you're with a group of super traitors!"

~ Wonder Tweek's 'death'~

Smoke and the stench of gasoline fills the air as the flames are eating parts of Wonder Tweek away to cinders and dust.

The tears from Tweek's eyes from heartbreak, rage, and betrayal from the Civil War between two franchises he turned down.

A frown on his face as he spoke his last words, "I'm quit not out of cowardice; I quit because I'm done with everything."

~ Flashback ends ~

"That's why I created Heartthrob. I can't put up with these mierdas anymore especially if it is all because of the Coon. My breakup with Craig is the icing on the cake; I feel shitty to know what's like to be Craig's ex or that 'boy'. It is unbearable to see how this whole thing is killing me in the process. But at the same time, I realize who they are now. Gold digging, whore-dripping snakes in the grass! Puttana and serpiente encogido!"

"Is that why you're feeling sad?" Professor Chaos is about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushes him away.

"Maybe this is a bad idea to have this date let alone that kiss at the buffet. I feel like I'm moving on too fast. I feel like Heartthrob is a femme fatale only created because of the petty dramas to resort to pointless revenges and prove a point that goes nowhere rather than saving lives."

"Don't, Heartthrob. It is all his fault for this mess."

"You're friend with him. Why do you care about me?"

"Correction, I beg the differ. Eric is not very nice, to be honest. I thought what people said about him is not true, but now you really open my eyes up about him. I do care about you because I don't want you to be hurt in the process by them. Especially Craig."

"What do you expect from them? They believe the webs of lies crafted by the weasel. That weasel is doing this for attention and to get his ways."

"I'm glad you do the right thing of not being part of this. This whole thing is pretty messed up to think that they're all about the money and fame. I can't believe Craig, Coon, and Mysterion."

"I like a villain who never always fits the qualification of what a 'villain' is."

"And I like someone like you. Kind, capable, strong, and funny. I like how you say your own mind." They laugh as they eat their foods.

Butters (as Professor Chaos)'s point of view

I paid the food after we're done eating. We go on a moonlight walk to a small park which is marvelous since we get to see the moon and stars in the sky. Going out with Heartthrob is incredible. We have in common such as being treated as outcasts and are unlucky with love. The breakup with Craig caused by the Coon is the reason for Tweek's transition into Heartthrob. As me, I dealt with heartbreaks before with Lexus and Charlotte.

She may be tough and rough on the edge, but she has a heart of gold. The most memorable things are how she kicked asses not only for me and General Disarray against the sixth graders, but for other innocent people against bad guys. Thanks to Heartthrob, I get to see Tweek underneath his twitching, anxiety, addiction to coffee, and unpredictable theories such as the underpants gnomes. I wish Craig didn't throw him away in the first place because of Cartman.

Oh wait, I forget about the surprise! I got it! She loves music and songs! She even loves dancing! I look around to see a gazebo not far away from us.

"Heartthrob, I have a surprise for you."

No one's point of view

Professor Chaos and Heartthrob makes a beeline to the gazebo. The gazebo is not new, but not too old; filled with ivies, shrubs, and flowers. It is lit up by outdoor lamps.

"Woah... Chaos, this is surreal!" astonished Heartthrob.

~ Cue the music (Song #1: 'Why Don't You Love Me' by Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato)

"Where the music is coming from?" Heartthrob asks Professor Chaos. Professor Chaos responds to her with a shrug.

"I don't know, but let's have a good time. I have a song for you. Can I have dance with you, Juliet?"

"Yes, you may, Romeo," They get into a slow dance where Professor Chaos takes the lead (think Gabriella and Troy from High School Musical 3 with their duet, 'Can I Have This Dance'). They are careful not to step on each other's feet. The way her green-hazels meet his blues; the smiles from the couple complete the magic.

[Professor Chaos]

See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends  
Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?

[Heartthrob]  
Why don't you love me?  
See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for  
Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
So just tell me

[Heartthrob and Professor Chaos]  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
[Heartthrob]  
Why don't you give me a reason? (Professor Chaos: give me a reason)

[Professor Chaos]  
Please tell me the truth (Heartthrob: Please tell me the truth)

[Heartthrob]  
You know that I'll keep believing (Professor Chaos: I'll keep believing)

[Heartthrob and Professor Chaos]  
Till I'm with you

[Heartthrob]  
Why don't you love me? Kiss me

[Professor Chaos]  
I can feel your heart tonight  
It's killing me so

[Heartthrob and Professor Chaos]  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh

[Professor Chaos]  
Why don't you love me?

[Heartthrob]  
Why don't you love me?

[Heartthrob and Professor Chaos]  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

Tweek (as Heartthrob)'s point of view

After we have our last dance, our foreheads are touching each other as our lips are centimeters away. Tilting our heads, we inch our lips to each other for a kiss. It isn't just any kiss in teen romance movies. It is a kiss so remarkable that you can feel sparks flying. Just like the one at the buffet after our performance.

Although, my heart beats for another person. I can't stop thinking of what his reaction if I kiss another guy. What if he sees me as a cheater? He will shout out it to the rooftop to hear how I went behind his back with another guy. Coon and Friends, Freedom Pals, and anyone else.

"Chaos, I love you. You're the only person who stands by me when nobody does. Especially him," I can feel my eyes are getting watery. Before Professor Chaos, Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals are absorbed by their franchise plans and civil wars. And what for? Nothing! They don't know what I'm feeling about this. The pain. The doubt. Everything. They end up suffocating me to make me feel like shit. To take the cake, Craig hates me for stabbing him in the back over something stupid. So much for a logical 'boyfriend'/ 'ex-boyfriend'. Way to choose the franchise plan and civil wars over me.

On the other hand, Professor Chaos come in to my rescue from them. He may be a 'villain', but he makes me feel special. He cares about me throughout our adventures. I kick asses for him against them. Even if I got injured. We have each other's backs through thick and thin. We have our struggles with everybody in this fucking town and world.

"Heartthrob, I love you. I love you like my partner-in-crime, best friend, and lover. You're the only one to treat me like a somebody," Professor Chas cups her face. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs as he kisses me.

"Promise to never hurt me? Promise to never let me go? Promise to never abandon me?" Professor Chaos look at me with sincere and warmth.

"Always."

"You have given the best date ever," I praise him to kiss him back.

"There is one more. Let's stay somewhere else like a motel."

No one's point of view  
~ Time skips (when they get to a motel) ~

Renting a low-key model, Professor Chaos carries Heartthrob princess-style to their assigned room.

Here they are, hooking each other up lustfully and battling their tongues out for dominant which to his surprise, Heartthrob victoriously gains the upper hand against him. They begin undressing each other littering their clothes on the floor as they perpetuate their make-out session.

"Hey!" Heartthrob is shoved down on the bed by Professor Chaos, "Somebody's anticipating and I like it! I guess this is what it is about!"

"Let's savor this moment. You look sexy right now," Professor Chaos trails his kisses on her lips down to her neck, thus she lets out a moan at his kisses. He digs condoms out of his pockets, "Ready?"

"Yes," She nods at him, her hands nailed on his back.

~ An hour and half or two later~

Heartthrob and Professor Chaos are in their sheets, panting heavily and drenched in sweats. Their hairs are chaotic to look like they're in a wind tunnel or on a rollercoaster. Heartthrob's neck is peppered in purple-red hickeys. Professor Chaos is smeared in red lipsticks.

"Wow Chaos, I never thought you're so … huge to fuck me up hard. I should give you credits for it."

"I never thought you could be so loud in the bedroom in Italian and Spanish. The way you scream my name out, geez."

"It's so amazing that we did it all the way. Missionary, Cowgirl, Lotus, Back Seat Driver, Sledge, and Doggy-Style. That's hotter and better than Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Yeah, my dad will kill me for it. Or grounded me."

'I stand corrected. Butters or Professor Chaos is such an animal in bed. He is more romantic and charming. Better than him anyway,' awed Tweek in her mind, 'him who?'

"Chaos, I love you. There, I love you," She admits to him, "Remember our discussion why we become this alter egos and the songs we sang on our moonlight walk? I'm just scared about hurting you, our relationship, and everything."

"Hey, hey, at least you're not cheating on him. You guys broke up because of the civil wars and the Coon. I understand you're hurt because of them. You're hurt because of him," he comforts the broken 'girl', "It is okay to find another person you can love."

"Same goes to you, I understand they're the reason why you become Professor Chaos. I guess we have something in common: we're both betrayed by them," Heartthrob points it out to Professor Chaos, "Without us in their way, I assume they'll either be successful or failure thanks to their petty differences over stupid things."

"Heartthrob, I love you more than Charlotte and the other ones. If there is one thing you should know is that he is only holding you back."

"I love you, too, Chaos," the couple grins at each other and shares their goodnight kiss before drifting themselves to slumber.

'Chaos is right. I'm getting over him because he's only holding me back. It is time for me to move on without him.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I did throwbacks to South Park's previous seasons and episodes and one of my chapters in this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> My story for this work is on Fanfiction.net  
> and Wattpad  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13009274/1/Damned-Scarred-but-Mended  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/157407137-damned-scarred-but-mended


End file.
